


Harry Potter and Draco’s Secret Revenge II

by SmuttyPlotWizard



Series: Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, But mostly porn, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark, Evil Draco Malfoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Forced Arousal, Forced Pregnancy, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Molly Weasley Bashing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Post-Hogwarts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Reverse glory hole, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-consensual undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/pseuds/SmuttyPlotWizard
Summary: Sequel to "Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge I” (here) – Draco finally takes revenge on someone who wronged him at Hogwarts nine years earlier. But he also has a truly terrible ulterior motive... one which will horrify his victim to her core. A dark and depraved X-rated (NC17-rated in the US) hardcore hetero smutfic. Don’t attempt to read it in one sitting! Read it over two nights: Chapters 1-5, then 6-10.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947910
Comments: 57
Kudos: 339





	1. Ginny part I: Captive

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, and want to encourage me to write more, please leave kudos! If you'd like to do so anonymously, simply log out of your AO3 account and then hit kudos. Thank you!
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** about Non-Con
> 
> Please see the DISCLAIMER about non-consensual sex in my [Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to read “ _Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge I” ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406260/chapters/61612090))_ before reading this sequel, but there will be spoilers for that story in this one, so I’d recommend it. There's more angst in this sequel compared to the original, because (despite Draco mellowing in other ways) he is older and more ruthless where his enemies are concerned. But I won’t dwell on it too much – Draco is effectively the narrator in this story, so his victims’ angst is muted by his skewed and insensitive perspective.
> 
> Beware: There will be a few spoilers for " _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ " in this story.
> 
> I’ve included a common trope in this story for which I am unapologetic. If JKR palms us off with two ridiculous pairings (Hinny and Romione) and hints at an explanation, nobody should be surprised if fandom grabs it with both hands.

Draco sat in his office at Malfoy Manor mulling over the events of the previous week. His son Scorpius and the lad’s best friend Albus Severus Potter were finally safe after their misadventures in Time, which was an enormous relief to Draco. More of a relief than anyone would ever know.

As a result, Hermione Granger had demanded a confidential meeting to discuss Draco’s possession of the illegal time-turner that they’d used to rescue the boys. Presumably she wanted to make absolutely sure he didn’t have any others. Draco had invited her to question him at Malfoy Manor. Naturally, as soon as she was inside the house, he’d _imperiused_ the Minister for Magic, made her do a striptease, and shagged her naked brains out.

It never ceased to amaze Draco how stupid people could be. I mean seriously, coming to Malfoy Manor a _lone_? What had she been thinking? Draco was a former Death Eater, for Merlin’s sake! The Dark Lord’s followers had a long tradition of putting the Minister for Magic under the _Imperius Curse_. It was basically their signature move. And it wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before – he’d abducted, _imperiused_ and fucked Granger almost every week at Hogwarts, for four whole years.

Draco smiled contentedly. Screwing Granger again had been just like old times. She was more mature of course, but she was still a breathtakingly beautiful woman and a total goddess in the bedroom. Her body was just as hot now as it had been then, and Draco was delighted to discover that she’d shaved her pussy completely bare. Apparently she did that from time to time because she was too busy to keep trimming it. Draco had enjoyed giving her cunnilingus immensely, and seeing his cock enter her hairless muff had been a delight.

Reflecting on that wonderful afternoon now, Draco chuckled at how ironic it was that Albus Severus Potter was the catalyst for his reunion with Granger.

 _Merlin, they were all such an idiots_ , he thought to himself. How could none of them have realised why Potter’s son Albus was so different to his other kids? It was so obvious! But then again, they _were_ all Gryffindors. Even Granger, despite being fiendishly clever, didn’t have an ounce of cunning in her. She wouldn’t see a conspiracy or a trap until it literally spanked her on the arse.

Draco chuckled at his own joke, because he had in fact spanked her on the arse. Repeatedly... until her butt cheeks were bright red. He’d always enjoyed spanking Granger, but now that she was Minster for Magic it had become a truly exquisite pleasure.

If any of Potter’s lot had been Slytherins, Draco might have been in trouble. But they weren’t, and they didn’t associate with any, so the likelihood of them figuring out what he’d done was extremely low.

Draco’s adventures with Granger had been the highlight of his time at Hogwarts, but she was not his only victim. Others disrespected him, and had to be punished accordingly. They were mostly upper year girls (Draco had a bit of a thing for older women, possibly because his first victim – Granger – was nine months older than him...) and they were mostly in Slytherin, but a few outspoken and unpleasant girls in other houses attracted his ire.

It became laughably easy in his seventh year of course, after the Dark Lord returned to power, but Draco was quite busy pandering to the madman’s every whim so he couldn’t take full advantage. Despite that, his ‘collection’ as he called it, ran to dozens of girls in total.

One of the girls he’d never managed to catch was Ginny Weasley. She’d hit him with a bat-bogey hex in his fifth year and he’d vowed revenge. Although he didn’t think she was particularly pretty, she had a nice figure and probably would have been a decent shag. Unfortunately, Weasley was rarely alone, and then she disappeared part way though seventh year, so Draco never got the chance.

Luna Lovegood had avoided his punishment too, despite being one of the six who sent Draco’s father to Azkaban. Draco had actively avoided her, in fact, even when she was a prisoner in Malfoy Manor. The girl was just too weird and he wouldn’t put it past her to remember what he’d done, blowing his most closely guarded secret wide open.

Draco had loved his wife Astoria with all his heart. He would never have dreamt of using the _imperius_ on her. But nor did he need to – sex with Astoria was wonderful. It was quite similar to sex with Granger, in fact, but without the need for coercion. Astoria was a lot like Granger in many ways – if Granger had been raised a pureblood she’d have turned out a lot like Astoria, Draco reckoned. Maybe that’s why he loved Astoria so much.

So no, he would never have _imperiused_ his wife. But the same could not be said for her older sister. Daphne's appearance and pureblood manners were always impeccable, but she treated everyone with the same haughty and dismissive superiority – even Draco. He couldn’t allow that – he _had_ to put her in her place. So Draco had abducted and punished her back in sixth year. She was a truly beautiful girl – slim and pretty, with long blonde hair. Defiling her had been a wonderfully delicious experience, especially since he took her much-vaunted virginity.

Draco smirked as he recalled Daphne’s orgasms. They’d been truly hilarious. Every time she climaxed the always-in-control Ice Queen of Slytherin was so thoroughly overcome that she fainted. Whenever Daphne treated him with scorn after that he’d just laughed in her face. It drove her mad every time he did it, which just made him laugh even more.

Astoria had known none of that of course. Nor did she ever find out what he’d done fifteen years ago. She didn’t _need_ to know. It had just been a backup plan, after all, and she certainly would not have approved.

\- § -

Fifteen years earlier...

Ginny Potter relaxed in her room at the unremarkable Wizarding inn where she’d be spending the night. It was an unfortunate feature of Quidditch that you never knew how long a game was going to last, so they always had to book overnight accommodation. This afternoon’s Holyhead Harpies away-match had been particularly close-fought and the snitch had proved elusive. She had eventually caught it just before 10pm, finally bringing the nine-hour game to an end. The team had wolfed down a late dinner and immediately retired to their rooms in exhaustion. After a nice hot shower, Ginny changed into her favourite brushed-cotton pink-and-white striped pyjamas and climbed gratefully into bed.

She was just about to turn off the lights when someone knocked at her door.

Ginny sighed. One of her team mates must need to borrow something. It had become a running joke that someone forgot something important on every single away game – usually toothpaste or moisturiser. Wearily Ginny rose to investigate, with her wand in her hand. You can’t be too careful, after all.

She opened the door six inches and peered through the gap, pointing her wand at the unexpected visitor. But it wasn’t a team-mate. It was her husband.

“Harry!” she cried in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

She opened the door wide to let him in.

A wand appeared from behind Harry’s back.

Ginny barely had time to register that it wasn’t a Holly-and-Phoenix-Feather wand before the non-verbal spell hit her. Her entire body went rigid. She couldn’t move at all! Harry had hit her with a _Petrificus Totalus!_ What the hell was he playing at? And whose wand was he using?

Very slowly her rigid body began to topple backwards. She tried to scream, but her body wouldn’t obey. The ceiling came into view just as Harry’s arms caught her and prevented her from thudding painfully into the floor. He lifted her stiff form in his arms and kicked the door closed. With apparent ease he carried her to the bed and laid her gently upon it.

Ginny was absolutely furious. _What the fuck?_ If this was Harry idea of a joke, he was in for a big surprise. She was going to hex him into next year as soon as she got free. Perhaps anticipating that, Harry plucked her wand out of her frozen fingers and slipped it into the inside pocket of his robes.

“Can’t have you using that against me, can we?” he said with a grin.

Ginny’s rage turned instantly to dread. That wasn’t Harry’s voice! _What the hell?_

In horror she watched as her husband’s features began to morph and fade. His face grew longer and thinner, his chin more pronounced. His eyes faded from bright green to a dull grey while his messy brown hair receded and turned blond.

 _Malfoy! It was Draco Malfoy!_ He'd transfigured himself to look like Harry! _  
_

Draco smiled down at her lying helplessly on the bed.

“Hello Weasley,” he drawled. “Long time no see.”

\- § -

Draco perched on the bed next to Weasley’s ramrod straight and stiff body. Only her wildly swivelling eyes and rapid breathing betrayed any sign that she was aware of her surroundings.

“Cute pyjamas,” he told her, with a wry smile. “Before we start,” he continued calmly, “I want you to know what’s going to happen tonight, and why. I don’t want there to be any doubt that you brought this on yourself. So here's what's going to happen – I am going to _imperius_ you, and then I’m going to spend the entire night doing whatever I want with you.”

Despite her immobilised state, Weasley’s eyes managed to convey her murderous fury quite clearly. She always had been an unpleasantly spirited witch. That was part of the reason Draco was here.

“Now I know what you’re thinking – you’ll fight the _imperius_ and throw it off. Well, you are certainly welcome to try, but I should warn you that if you succeed I will have to kill you – so it’s your choice. Alternatively, you can just accept the _imperius_ willingly, in which case you won’t care what’s happening, and then I’ll obliviate you of the memory. Once I leave, it will be as if it never happened. That’s not so bad, is it?”

Weasley’s eyes burned with impotent rage. There was no fear there yet. She was still in denial – hoping and expecting that something would happen to save her. Perhaps she thought that Potter would come to her rescue? But why would he? He’d never visited her after any other away games. Draco had been watching. He would have noticed.

“But why am I doing this, you may ask? Am I just a depraved sociopath who gets his kicks from having sex with unwilling women? No I am not. Every woman I punish in this way has done something to warrant it. In your case, there are four reasons. First, you hit me with a bat-bogey hex in my fifth year. Second, you and your husband got my father thrown into Azkaban. Did you really think I would just let those offences go? I know it has been nine years, but a Malfoy always gets even. Always! The third reason is that you married Harry Potter, who hit me with a _sectumsempra_ that nearly killed me. I have waited a long time for the chance to get him back for that, and making you my sex-toy is the obvious way to do so. Unfortunately you’ve been very hard to isolate – getting you alone for an entire night has proved impossible until this year. I’m so glad you became a professional Quidditch player – your away games finally provided the opportunity I’ve been waiting for. And that brings me to the fourth and final reason. Can you guess what it is?”

Draco smirked, “I’ll give you a clue. Three weeks ago I acquired a fabulously beautiful muggle woman and used her to thoroughly empty my balls. I did that every night for a week. Since then I have refrained from sex of any kind. My testicles are now fit to burst with one hundred percent fresh sperm. I hope you appreciate the effort! Now, can you guess why I’m here?”

Weasley’s eyes finally showed something other than rage – a flash of fear and disgust. She’d figured it out.

“That’s right,” Draco confirmed, “I need an heir!”

Weasley’s eyelids started to flicker wildly and her breathing accelerated. She was trying to escape from the body bind! Draco watched with interest. In all the years he’d been doing this nobody had ever succeeded in breaking one of his spells, but there was always a first time. After half a minute of what was probably frantic struggling, during which her body didn’t so much as twitch, Weasley finally closed her eyes in defeat.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Draco resumed as if nothing had happened, “I love my wife, but her poor health may prevent her from bearing children. So I need a pureblood witch to bear me a child, just in case Astoria is unable to do so. I’ve decided that you are that witch. Despite the penury of your childhood, you are quite a powerful witch, and you have entirely pureblood heritage.”

He chuckled briefly. “For a family so friendly towards muggleborns, you’ve been remarkably reluctant to marry them. I think Ron may be the first. Why Granger would marry a dolt like him is a mystery to me, but his reasons for marrying her are obvious – she’ll raise the children and have a successful career, while he sits on his lazy arse and does nothing. She’s also completely out of his league, so he was never going to find anyone better.”

Draco’s voice became wistful, “You know, I put Granger through what you’re about to experience at least a couple of hundred times at Hogwarts and I have to say, she’s still the best shag I’ve ever had. She’s totally wasted on your worthless brother. But I digress. You’re actually getting off rather easy, in comparison. Granger paid a much higher price and all she did was punch me in the face. I took her virginity you see. I also fucked her in every position humanly possible, forced her to orgasm repeatedly, and ejaculated into every significant orifice. I then repeated that punishment every week for four years. At the time I thought I was fucking Potter’s future wife, so that was also a factor – every time he did something that pissed me off, I fucked Granger to make him pay for it. Whereas you will suffer just one night as my plaything... and maybe bear my child. Hardly in the same league is it? I won’t even have the pleasure of cumming in your mouth or in your very luscious-looking arse. All my spunk is reserved for your pussy, you see. But fear not – we’ll still have plenty of fun. After all, I’ve travelled a long way. It would be rude for you to be anything less than a perfect hostess, wouldn’t it?”

Weasley’s eyes betrayed an increasing amount of dismay, as the reality of her situation began to dawn. Draco was clearly serious, and right now she was thoroughly powerless to stop him.

“I don’t know if you’ll end up pregnant after tonight,” Draco resumed, “but given your mother’s rampant fertility it would seem likely. Of course I can’t have the child actually _look like_ me – that would be a dead giveaway and I can’t risk my crimes being discovered. So I have a polyjuice potion and a hair from your husband’s head (which was laughably easy to obtain, by the way) which I will take just before I orgasm. First, you and I are going to have some fun. Then, when the time comes – no pun intended – I will dump my load into your vagina with your husband’s body. If I succeed in impregnating you, the child will have your husband’s features, but will otherwise be mine. Isn’t polyjuice a wonderful thing?”

Draco grinned evilly, “Now, since I have you immobilised already... why don’t we have a peek at what we’re dealing with?”

He stowed his wand inside his robes and began unfastening the buttons on Weasley’s pyjama top.

One button, two buttons... Draco watched Weasley’s eyes carefully. They seethed with impotent fury, but each time he undid a button her anger cracked just a little bit and her terror leaked through. Three buttons... four buttons... She closed her eyes, as if not seeing what he was doing would somehow help her to pretend it wasn’t happening.

Draco undid the fifth and final button. All he could see so far was an inch-wide strip of her stomach and cleavage. Weasley held her breath in one final moment of hope or denial. Was she praying for some miracle, he wondered? Or desperately trying to wake in the hope that this was all a terrible dream?

She was destined for disappointment.

Grasping both lapels, Draco threw her pyjama top wide open, revealing her breasts in all their glory.

Weasley’s eyes squeezed tightly shut in horror and defeat.

She had slightly larger breasts than Granger, Draco noticed, which was a surprise – they looked smaller than Granger’s when she was clothed. (Perhaps Granger wore padded bras?) But there was no denying that Weasley’s tits were beautifully formed. Draco had become somewhat of a connoisseur of the female form, and Weasley’s breasts were among the finest he’d ever seen.

“That’s a fabulous pair of tits you have there Weasley,” he drawled.

The helpless woman’s eyes snapped open. She glared at him with an intense and burning hatred.

Honestly, Draco mused, some people just can’t take a complement.

“Slightly larger than Granger’s, if I’m not mistaken,” he added, undeterred. “Both of hers, I mean – did you know that Granger’s tits are different sizes? Anyway, yours are quite exquisite, and almost identical. Oh wait! You have a beauty spot on your left boob. Granger has one on her left boob too, though hers is slightly higher up. Her breasts face slightly away from each other too, though yours point a little wider I think.”

The exposed woman seemed to be finding his examination of her tits quite distressing. Tiny drops of moisture gathered in the corners of her suddenly glistening eyes. As a rather head-strong and forthright woman, Draco imagined she was finding his casual removal of her clothing rather humiliating.

How many men had seen her tits, he wondered? The rumour was that she refused to ‘put out’ at Hogwarts, and she’d been with Potter ever since, so it was quite possible that only Potter had ever seen them. If so, she might consider it a particularly serious violation for Draco to help himself like this, and him feasting his eyes was just rubbing salt in the wound.

Regardless, she certainly wasn’t going to like what he did next.

Again he leaned across her, but this time he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pyjama trousers.

He paused to make eye contact with the defenceless redhead. As he’d expected, the flames of her defiance dimmed even further. She knew what he was about to do, and she was thoroughly mortified. Draco smiled cruelly. It was a rare treat to see his victim suffer – he usually did this under the _imperius_.

With a firm yank, Draco tugged Weasley’s pyjama trousers straight down to her knees, completely exposing her pussy.

Weasley tried to glare at him in defiance, but her resolve crumbled immediately and she squeezed her eyes shut instead. The tears of frustration and shame toying at the corners of her eyes finally fell, leaving glistening tracks down the sides of her face.

Draco admired the glorious sight before him. He could now see pretty much her entire body – everything except her legs below the knee in fact. Weasley’s professional Quidditch career had given her an excellent figure – lean and athletic, but still feminine. Her ginger pubic hair was a shock even though he should have been expecting it. She had shaved it mostly bare, leaving just a single vertical line in the middle of her mound.

“Nice!” Draco enthused. “You have an excellent body Weasley. Gorgeous pussy too – I like what you’ve done with your pubic hair. What do the muggles call that, a Brazilian? Am I to understand that you wear quite skimpy bikinis on your holidays with Potter then? Wait a moment! You don’t have any tan lines! Do you sunbathe naked? No, judging by your reaction just now, you’re unaccustomed to people seeing your body. Do you use those muggle devices then? What are they called... bedsuns? I must say, I heartily approve! You look fabulous. I don’t think I’ve ever fucked a redhead with an all-over tan before. What a treat!”

At his mention of fucking, Weasley’s eyes closed even tighter. If he was honest, Draco was rather surprised that her defiance had been shattered so easily. Being stripped naked was apparently a really big thing for her. He’d expected her bravado to last much longer – at least until the fucking started – but perhaps she would rally later. It wouldn’t matter if she did though. He would break her in the end, he was confident of that. And then he’d _obliviate_ her and she’d forgot the whole thing. His punishment was really quite merciful.

Draco hungered to touch her body. In truth, he hadn’t expected to find her so attractive. He’d planned a relatively straight-forward evening of entertainment, but now he had to reconsider. Weasley was actually rather gorgeous, thanks to her Quidditch training. She’d always had a rather round face, which Draco didn’t find attractive, but with her new leaner look, she had a distinctly oval and altogether more fetching profile. Weasley was much better looking now than she had been at Hogwarts.

Draco decided to indulge his desires and ran a hand up her stomach until it cupped her left breast. Weasley’s eyes snapped open. Her defiance was back in full force – she stared resolutely at the ceiling, feigning indifference to his touch.

Draco almost laughed. As if that would affect him in any way! Gryffindors really were idiots. But he was delighted – it would be so much more satisfying to break her more than once.

While Weasley pretended to ignore him, Draco played with her tits, jiggling them up and down in his hands. The way they bounced was truly marvellous – the perfect balance of firm yet wobbly.

When he tired of that, he ran a hand down her stomach to her ginger-haired mound. His fingers ran through her trimmed pubic hair and stroked the soft smooth skin to either side. Then his fingers plunged straight down between her legs.

There was more short fuzzy orange hair around her vagina, and some interesting features worthy of further attention, but with her legs petrified together he couldn’t really gain access to them. He did notice that her eyes flickered as he fondled her muff though. Try as she might, she couldn’t hide her distress that he was stroking her pussy.

“Well, we better get on,” Draco declared, suddenly business-like.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it between her terrified eyes.

“ _Imperio!_ ”

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	2. Ginny part II: Confessor

A curious sensation shot down his arm, a feeling of tingling warmth that seemed to flow from his mind, down the sinews and veins connecting him to the wand and the curse it had just cast. He felt Weasley’s presence at the edge of his mind – the tell-tale sign that the curse had worked. Draco rose from the bed and stood six feet away.

With another flick of his wand, Draco ended the body-bind.

If Weasley were able to break the _imperius_ she would probably do so now.

Draco waited... and waited... and waited some more. Weasley didn’t move. She just lay on the bed with her tits out and her pussy exposed. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t have done that if she could help it. But you never knew... there was a tiny chance it was a trick.

‘Strip,’ he ordered her mentally.

Without hesitation, Weasley pulled her pyjama trousers off her feet and shrugged herself free of her top. Then she sat on the bed, entirely naked... with her legs wide open... giving him an unimpeded view of her ginger minge. Draco grinned. She was definitely under his control.

Draco had been with several redheads over the years, but it was still odd to see a girl with ginger hair and a ginger pussy. It leant the experience a certain _exotic_ flavour. To his surprise, the features of her chuff were remarkably elaborate. All the usual components were there, but in rather unique sizes. She had large and puffy _labia majora_ (outer pussy lips), which were covered in trimmed ginger fur, within which sat two very large _labia minora_ (inner pussy lips). In fact, they protruded more than any pussy lips he’d ever seen, and he’d seen quite a few. Excellent! More new experiences!

He also took a moment to admire her lean arms and legs, her flat stomach and her slim curvy figure. Weasley’s body was actually quite breath-taking. Draco grinned in delight. He was definitely going to enjoy this!

The first few minutes of an _imperius_ were always the most dangerous. If a victim were going to throw it off, they’d most likely do it in the early stages. Draco had never yet had a victim break his imperius, but a determined and wilful witch like Weasley was definitely a high risk. It would be imprudent, therefore, to get her to suck his cock straight away. In fact, getting too close to her at all might be unwise without testing her resolve first. Getting his victims to strip was his usual test, but he’d jumped the gun on that. What else could he do without getting close to her?

“Lick your finger and insert it into your pussy,” he ordered.

Weasley slipped her right middle finger into her mouth and sucked it rather seductively. Then she leaned back on her left elbow and pulled her right knee up to her chest. With her pussy fully exposed, she placed her wet finger to her vagina entrance and pushed it firmly inside. Her saliva was apparently insufficient lubricant, because it only went two knuckles deep, but it was enough to prove that she was still under the _imperius_.

Draco decided to leave her like that – with her finger up herself – to see if she could break the _imperius_ in the next few minutes. But what could they do in the meantime? Bark like a dog? No. Boring. Insert her left middle finger into her arse? No, he had other plans for her butt. An idea occurred to him.

“So tell me, Weasley... what’s your darkest secret?”

She replied immediately, “I’ve been dosing Harry with _Amortentia_ since his sixth year.”

Draco was about to burst out laughing... when he realised what that meant.

_This blasted woman had denied him the pleasure of fucking Potter’s wife before Potter did!_

For years it had been obvious that Potter and Granger would end up together. The entire school knew it. And then suddenly, in sixth year, Potter had inexplicably gone for Ginny Weasley instead, and Granger had gone for Ron Weasley. At the time, Draco had put it down to Potter and Granger being morons, but apparently it was down to Ginny deliberately intervening. With Harry out of the picture Granger had presumably just gone for her only other male friend – Ron Weasley.

No wait, that didn’t make sense. She’d looked fabulous at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Half the boys in school had lusted after her that night, including (secretly) Draco himself. She could have dated anyone she wanted. So why settle for that useless lump Ron Weasley?

“What about Granger?” he asked angrily. “How did she end up with your idiot brother?”

“Ron’s been dosing Hermione since his fourth year,” the naked redhead replied. “After the Yule Ball he became obsessed with her. He was convinced she would end up with Victor Krum or Harry, so he laced her drink with a prototype Love Potion developed by Fred and George. She became keen on Ron and lost interest in Victor and Harry. Ron thought he’d be able to win her affections without potions though, so he spent the next twelve months thoroughly failing to make any progress with her. When she came to stay at the Burrow during the following summer, just before their sixth year, Ron gave up and dosed her entire supply of toothpaste with _Amortentia_. That's why _Amortentia_ smells of toothpaste to Hermione. Anyway, she became instantly obsessed with him.”

Draco frowned, “But didn’t he start dating that daft bimbo in sixth year – the one who always had a pink ribbon in her hair?”

Weasley nodded, “Lavender Brown, yes. When we got back to Hogwarts we think Lavender must have borrowed or stolen some of Hermione’s toothpaste, because she became fixated with Ron too. Lavender made the first move, so Ron got together with her instead of Hermione. But of course Hermione kept using the toothpaste so she remained infatuated even while Ron was shagging Lavender. He thought it was hilarious, and a fair punishment for Hermione snogging Victor. I’ve never had the heart to admit that I’d lied about that. Ron’s still dosing Hermione to this day. Just like I’m still dosing Harry and Mum’s still dosing Dad. Once you start you can’t ever stop, really. The only time we did stop was when Ron abandoned Harry and Hermione during the war. Ron was gone for months, so he couldn’t dose Hermione’s toothpaste, and he couldn’t dose Harry’s for me either. Harry and Hermione must have run out, because they started to fancy each other again. My idiot brother eventually realised his mistake and found his way back to them. He got there just in time – Harry and Hermione were on the verge of falling in love. They were _dancing_ , can you believe?” She pulled a disgusted face, “Ugh.”

“Wow,” Draco growled angrily, “you’re actually a pretty dark family, aren’t you?”

“It’s just Mum, Ron and me,” Weasley replied. “The others are fine. They all found legitimate ways to make a living, but Ron and I struggled. He’s too lazy and all Mum ever taught me was how to be a manipulative wife. Ron and I didn’t want to be poor anymore, so we took the opportunities that were presented to us. Mum was very supportive – she’s the one that brewed the _Amortentia_ for us.”

So Ron and Ginny Weasley had deprived him of his revenge on Potter because their parents were too stupid to stop having kids that they couldn’t afford? That angered Draco enormously.

“Your selfish greed has deprived me of the satisfaction of fucking Potter’s wife before he did!” Draco fumed. “Granger suffered my displeasure in a role which you subsequently usurped. You stole Granger’s place as Potter’s wife, and deprived me of my proper revenge!”

Draco began pacing the room, thinking out loud, “Your moronic brother has unwittingly been punished for his part in this crime already. I thoroughly defiled his wife long before he married her. In fact I started fucking her in third year. By the time he first dosed her in sixth year I’d fucked her in every hole a hundred times. I also fucked her all through sixth year, and I can’t say I noticed any difference, but I guess the _imperio_ must overcome the effects of _Amortentia_.”

He stopped pacing and his voice suddenly seethed with fury, “But _you_ have not been punished _at all_ , and neither has Potter! We must make that right!”

Weasley cowered before him, shrinking away from his anger, but Draco cared nothing for whatever suffering the _imperius_ put her through for displeasing him.

His glare became intense and his expression turned stony, “You owe me a debt Weasley – a very considerable debt!”

After a moment he resumed his irate pacing, “But how can you repay such a huge debt in one night?”

Draco growled in frustration. There was just no way! Granger had been paying for _years_ , and he’d done everything to her! _Everything!_

No, wait. He _hadn’t_ done everything. He’d done everything he could possibly do _under the imperius_ , but he’d never done anything _without the imperius_...

Draco suddenly grinned. As he’d already discovered this evening, doing things to Weasley without the _imperius_ was marvellous fun – her reactions were a delight. He may not be able to reproduce the _amount_ of punishment he’d imposed on Granger, but he could perhaps make it more _severe_ by doing it while Weasley was fully aware.

Yes, that might work! With one obvious exception – there was no way he could put his cock in her mouth if she were conscious. She would undoubtedly try to bite it off. So he’d have to do that now, under the _imperius_. But everything else...

Draco’s good mood returned. He was actually rather looking forward to tormenting her now, and he’d already had one idea for how to make it more amusing. But first things first...

“Take my cock out and suck it,” he ordered.

Looking immensely relieved that his anger had abated, the naked redhead removed her finger from herself, scurried across the bed and hurried over to where he stood. She threw herself to the floor and knelt in front of him. Her fingers grabbed his fly and she hastily pulled it down. Then she reached inside and unceremoniously yanked his dick out. Without any sort of finesse or foreplay, she shoved just the head of his penis into her mouth and started actually sucking on it. Meanwhile, her right hand pumped at his shaft as if she were trying to milk a cow.

“Stop!” Draco yelled. Weasley froze.

“Merlin’s beard Weasley, haven’t you ever done this before?” he asked in disbelief.

She removed her mouth from around his cock so she could answer.

“Yes but not very often. Harry doesn’t care for it.”

“I can see why,” Draco answered. “You’re absolutely crap at it. There’s very little actual sucking involved in a blow job. And definitely no blowing, before you try that! You should talk to Granger. She gives the best blowjobs of any woman I’ve ever met.”

He sighed heavily and began to undress. This would be easier if he was naked.

“Just do what I say,” he instructed when he was ready. “Cup my balls in your left hand. That’s it. No, don’t crush them you stupid bint. Just caress them lightly. That’s better. Now put your right hand on my arse and give it an occasional squeeze. Okay, that’s good. Now take my dick in your mouth, close your lips over it, and move your head up and down so that my cock slides from the tip of your tongue to the back of your throat.”

Weasley did as instructed and immediately gagged.

“For fuck’s sake,” Draco swore. “Don’t gag! Merlin’s saggy testicles, it’s like dealing with a clueless teenager. How can a woman get to your age and not be able to give a decent blow job?"

It was particularly ironic that Weasley was so crap at this, given the name of her Quidditch Team. Apparently the Holyhead Harpies did not in fact give Holy Head.

“Okay that’s better,” he said as she stopped gagging. “Now maintain a steady soft pressure on my dick with your tongue and lips. Soft pressure, I said! That’s good. Now just keep doing that until I say stop.”

Weasley was finally doing something nice to his dick, so Draco grabbed the sides of her head to dictate the pace. It had taken a bit of tuition, but Weasley was now giving him some pretty decent head. She wasn’t in the same league as Granger of course, but nobody was really.

Draco looked down at the red-haired woman sucking on his dick. He couldn’t see much of her body from this angle, but her tits were looking pretty amazing. It was also nice to have someone new going down on him. Even if she was a bit crap, it felt good to add her to his collection. Whenever he looked at Potter’s wife in future he’d know that his cock had been in her mouth. It always sent a thrill through him when he met one of his victims in a social setting, but knowing he’d been in their mouth (and usually ejaculated into it) was particularly special because the whole time they were speaking he was picturing them sucking on his knob.

“Okay, it’s time to take me all the way in,” he declared. “I want to feel your lips around the very base of my penis, and no gagging! Are you ready?”

Weasley nodded, so Draco thrust his cock upwards while pressing her head downwards.

He’d grown since his third year at Hogwarts. He was taller, and his cock was now just over nine inches long with a substantial girth. Weasley struggled to accommodate him. Her mouth, it turned out, was surprisingly small. On top of which she clearly had no idea what she was doing. Draco’s thrust had shoved his dick at least three inches down her throat, but she seemed to be trying to breathe around it. She was emitting increasingly strained gurgling noises.

Draco rolled his eyes. The dizzy cow would probably pass out soon.

Maybe it was just as well that Weasley was so bad at this. It had become his signature move to blow his first load down his victim’s throats, and once he started he could rarely stop. But in Weasley’s case he’d have no problem ceasing, which was fortunate because he wanted to reserve all his jizz for her vagina. He was still glad he’d done this though – it was one of the more degrading punishments, and was therefore always worthwhile.

He looked down at her bobbing head one more time. She was actually doing quite a good job now. He was starting to get rather into it. He always enjoyed a woman fondling his balls, and Weasley’s fingers were surprisingly soft for a Quidditch player. Weasley also had quite full lips, and they felt great running up and down his shaft. Her tongue, meanwhile, was doing wonderful things to the ‘v’ on the underside of his helmet. In his mind he pictured himself ejaculating onto her tongue, filling Weasley’s gaping mouth with pearly-white cum, coating her teeth and throat... and then watching as she swallowed it all in one gulp.

“Stop!” he ordered, and hastily extracted his dick.

He’d been getting far too excited. It was time to move things along before he got carried away.

“Sit on the end of the bed,” he ordered, “and lie down.”

Obediently Weasley did as instructed – she lay on the bed with her feet on the floor.

“Now keep your arms where they are but lift your legs over your head and touch your toes to the bed, up near the pillows.”

It was entirely possible that Weasley wouldn’t normally be able to do that, but under the imperius people could do the most amazing things. On the other hand, given her toned and muscular body, maybe she could. Either way, Weasley had no difficulty following his orders.

The naked redhead was now balanced on her shoulders with her body bent double. Her arms were flat on the bed pointed towards the foot end, while her torso was bent over so that her legs were stretched out above her shoulders towards the headboard. Draco snorted in amusement. Her pussy was now directly above her face, as if she were trying to lick herself.

From the undetectably extended outer pocket of his robes, Draco removed a series of unusual items – first a set of padded leather handcuffs with metal rings on each cuff, then four sturdy ropes with clips on one end, and finally a twenty four inch metal bar with padded cuffs and rings on each end.

“I don’t think you’ve met my wife,” Draco said conversationally as he worked. “She has very liberal views where muggles are concerned. I get quite the telling off if I use the word ‘mudblood’, I can tell you! Anyway, she’s fascinated by some elements of muggle culture. Lately she’s taken up something called yoga.”

With practiced efficiency Draco attached the first cuff to Weasley’s left wrist and buckled it tight, then drew her arms together and buckled her right wrist into the other side of the cuff. Her hands were now joined together behind her back. He clipped a rope onto the ring on one of the cuffs and ran the other end around one of the bedposts, where he pulled it tight and tied it firmly in place. He clipped a second rope to the other cuff and tied it to the other bedpost. Weasley’s arms were now immovable.

“Yoga is very good for posture and core strength apparently,” Draco continued. “Not that I know what ‘core strength’ is, but Astoria swears by it. Anyway, this yoga business seems to involve contorting yourself into the most uncomfortable-looking poses. Each one has a strange foreign name, though some have an easier-to-pronounce English name too, like ‘downward dog’. I must say, quite a few of them would make great sexual positions, but I have yet to raise the idea with Astoria.”

Draco pushed Weasley’s feet apart and placed the metal bar between them. He buckled one ankle into one end of the bar and the other ankle into the other end. Her feet were now held exactly twenty four inches apart, spreading Weasley’s legs and opening up her pussy. Draco clipped a rope to one ankle-ring and tied it firmly to one headboard bedpost, then tied her other ankle to the other headboard bedpost. The bar, and hence Weasley’s legs, were now immovable.

Draco stepped back and admired his work. Yes, that would hold her.

“ _Silencio!_ ” he cast at her. He couldn’t have her screaming in a place like this, after all.

He positioned himself such that he could see her face clearly, and then he cancelled the _Imperius Curse_.

Weasley came round slowly. Her eyes were open but she seemed confused by what she was seeing. No doubt the contorted shape of her body added to her confusion. She tried to move her arms, and found them bound together. A frown creased her features and she yanked at her bindings weakly. She tilted her head back and frowned again at the sight of her feet stretched above her head. She rattled her ankles ineffectually against the metal bar that was holding them apart. Finding no help there, her eyes travelled down her bare legs and settled on her naked pussy, poised in mid air above her.

That’s when the reality of her predicament struck home. Draco could see the moment she realised why she was bound and naked – it was written clearly across her face. Her head snapped towards him, taking in the fact that he was stark naked with his rock-hard penis standing tall and proud, glistening with juices from somewhere. Draco didn’t know how much she would remember from when she was _imperiused_ , but she must surely have a very strong suspicion about what had happened. Their eyes met. Hers looked haunted. Draco smiled.

Weasley went nuts, thrashing wildly in her restraints and screaming silently. Unfortunately the leather and metal of her bindings were unbreakable. He did enjoy watching her struggle though, especially because she was naked. Weasley’s legs couldn’t move much, but she did manage to throw her knees around quite a lot. All that did was twist her hairy ginger pussy into wonderfully contorted shapes and fling her tits around. Draco was entranced. What a delicious sight!

For two long minutes Weasley pushed and pulled and kicked and strained... all to no avail. When she finally gave up, she squeezed her eyes shut in defeat and went still. Then her head turned towards Draco and she screamed something at him. No sound emerged of course, and Draco wasn’t entirely sure what she’d said, but it was something about letting her go or she’d kill him, peppered liberally with some shockingly profane swear words.

Draco reaching into his robes (which he’d thrown over a chair) and drew out a leather riding crop. Before Weasley had even realised what it was, his arm rose and then swept downwards to whip Weasley hard across her buttocks. There was a very satisfying ‘thwack’ noise. Weasley’s head flew back and she screamed silently in pain. A red line appeared across her butt cheeks where he’d struck her.

“Every time you do or say something I dislike, that’s what will happen,” Draco informed her. “And it won’t necessarily be on your arse either.” He tapped her inside thigh hard enough to sting. Weasley jerked.

“It hurts a lot more there,” he noted.

With the naked woman bend double as she was, Draco had easy access to all the most sensitive parts of her body and there was nothing she could do to stop him. To illustrate the point, he tapped her on each of her nipples. Amusingly, they both rose into firm buds. Did that turn her on, he wondered? Probably not – it was probably just a reflex. Weasley certainly wasn’t very happy about it though. Her expression kept alternating between half-hearted defiance and total despair.

Draco’s next move seemed to take her by surprise – he stroked the riding crop across the hood covering her clitoris. Weasley frantically tried to shrink away from his touch, but she failed. Draco had arranged his bindings well – Weasley was completely defenceless.

“It hurts even more there,” he drawled. “ _Do we understand each other Weasley?_ Nod if so.”

Weasley stared straight up at the ceiling, clearly trying not to cry, but traitorous tears fell from her eyes and ran down the sides of her face anyway. Nevertheless, her expression was defiant. She steadfastly refused to nod.

Draco lashed the riding crop across her arse again. Weasley’s head flew back and she screamed silently once more. A second line appeared across her butt cheeks.

“ _I said_ ,” he repeated forcefully, “ _nod if you understand._ ”

Weasley continued to stare up at the ceiling, but tears were flowing freely down her face now.

Draco raised the riding crop to strike her a third time. In a panic she began nodding frantically.

Draco lowered the crop with a grin, “Excellent! Now, as I was saying earlier, just after you sucked my dick under the _imperius_... I have placed you into a yoga position. This particular one is called ‘ _Halasana_ ’ or ‘ _Plow Pose_ ’, which is amusing, is it not? It is so named because your body is now shaped like a muggle plough, apparently, but today you’re adopting it so I can repeatedly plough your pussy.”

He chuckled at his own joke. Weasley didn’t seem to find it funny at all.

Draco shrugged, “Never mind. The point is that if I fill your twat with spunk in this position, there’s a somewhat higher probability that you will get pregnant... apparently. I don’t really know. It might just be an old wives’ tale, but it’s worth a shot eh? Pun intended.”

Again, Weasley failed to laugh.

“Tough audience,” Draco muttered. “Anyway, I normally do this sort of thing under the _imperius_ , but in your case I’m going to make an exception. You may not remember, but you confessed just now to depriving me of my revenge on Potter. When I fucked Granger I thought I was fucking Potter’s future wife, but you thwarted that plan. You elected to take Granger’s place, so now I must repeat her punishment upon you. Unfortunately we only have this one night, so I must compress years of suffering into just a few hours. The only way I can do that is to make your suffering more _severe_. That is why you will be conscious from this point onward, fully aware of the degrading humiliation I am about to subject you to. But fear not – when it’s all over I’ll _obliviate_ you and you’ll forget all about it. Only I will ever know how thoroughly you were dominated, and how profoundly you were defiled. You will continue your life in blissful ignorance, not realising that I’ve seen you naked, groped your tits, fingered your pussy, or any of the other things I’m about to do to you. And if you do fall pregnant, you and Potter will raise the child thinking that it’s yours, when in fact it is ours.”

Weasley began thrashing at her bindings once again. Draco watched her in amusement. Why did she think that trying the same thing would work this time, when it failed last time? After a while, he began to worry that she might injure herself, so he tapped her gently on the clitoris with the riding crop. Weasley jerked violently at his touch, but stopped thrashing immediately.

“You should just accept the inevitable, Weasley. The outcome will be the same either way. Fighting it will just make things harder for you. It’s your choice though. Now, since you’re conscious, I have a rare opportunity to test a theory of mine. It’ll be fun! Basically, I think it should be possible to turn a woman on, even if she doesn’t want to be. What do you say? Shall we give it a go? I’ll try to turn you on, and you try not to be?”

Draco ran a finger up Weasley’s pussy. Again she flinched away from him as best she could, which was basically not at all. His finger came away dry.

“Your pussy is completely dry. If I can make you wet, I win. If not, you win. Now what shall we have as a prize? Oh, I know! If I win, I fuck you up the arse. Not to cum, obviously, but just for fun. If you win, I won’t. Deal?”

The bound redhead glared at him in bitter hatred, and mouthed the words, “Fuck you!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he replied, and then whipped her across the arse for her disrespect.

A third red line appeared across the sensitive skin of her bum. Weasley screamed silently and then thrashed her legs around, kicking frantically against her bindings for several seconds in a fit of frustrated humiliation.

Draco snorted, “You know, every time you thrash around like that it’s as if you’re putting on a show for me – displaying your body for my enjoyment. Your pussy does a wonderful little dance, twisting and turning, opening and closing... while your tits bounce around delightfully. Right now I can actually see the entrance to your vagina...”

Weasley tried in vain to press her knees together.

Draco laughed out loud, “It’s a bit late for that. In any case, even if you could hide your pussy, I can still see your wonderful arsehole. With your legs apart and your bum in the air, it’s completely exposed. There’s actually a wonderful symmetry to your body in this position – if I crouch over you facing the foot of the bed, I can penetrate your vagina, and if I face the head of the bed I can penetrate your ass. I’m rather spoilt for choice. But a deal is a deal... if you win our bet, my penis will not get to enjoy the warm embrace of your rectum.”

Draco trailed a finger across her pinched anus. Whether deliberately or by reflex, it clenched even more firmly shut.

“Now you may be wondering how I’m going to turn you on when your mind is so consumed with loathing and distress. Well, I’m going to explain, because if it works it’ll be even _more_ amusing that you knew exactly what I was doing, and _still_ couldn’t stop me. The secret is that I need to take your mind off your feelings. But how am I going to do that? Surely, given what’s happening, there’s nothing I could do that would eclipse such strong emotions?”

Draco trailed the end of the riding crop very gently up Weasley’s inner thigh. She jerked involuntarily.

Draco laughed, “And that proves my point. The _one thing_ you absolutely can’t repress is your tickle reflex. No matter what your situation, you just can’t ignore it. So I am going to figure out where you’re ticklish, and then I’m going to tickle you mercilessly. My bet is that the tickling will hyper-stimulate your brain, overloading it and preventing you from focussing on the horror of your situation. If, at the same time, I do something that stimulates you sexually, it will eventually succeed in turning you on, despite your determination not to be. What do you think?”

She tried to hide it, but Weasley’s expression betrayed her – she was in a wild panic. But why? She couldn’t possibly believe his theory – even Draco was no more than half sure it would work. No, it must be something else.

After some thought, Draco realised there was only one thing it could possibly be – Weasley wasn’t worried about being turned on, she was worried about the tickling! Could it be that Weasley was _extremely_ ticklish? Oh how ironic! Draco laughed in delight. This was just too perfect! Even if he couldn’t turn her on, the tickling would be a punishment in itself! What an unfortunate turn of events... for her.

As for the bet, Draco wasn’t worried in the slightest. If he lost he was going to take her up the arse anyway. It would almost be more fun if he did lose, just so he could see the relief on her face turn to despair as he arse-fucked her anyway.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	3. Ginny part III: Adversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The muse went AWOL and issues IRL intervened...
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like the story. It will encourage me to keep going. (Log out if you'd prefer to do so anonymously!)

“So where shall I tickle first?” Draco wondered out loud. “The soles of your feet? The backs of your knees? Your inner thighs? Ribs? Armpits?”

As he listed her most likely ticklish spots he watched her eyes carefully. She tried not to react of course, but like all Gryffindors she was useless at subterfuge. She reacted fearfully to all of them, in varying degrees, but mostly to feet and ribs. He was keen to shatter Weasley’s control as quickly as possible to quash any hope that she might have about resisting, so he decided to start with her feet. He was being a little unfair of course, because hardly anyone could ignore having their feet tickled (including Draco) but he wasn’t trying to be fair. He wanted to thoroughly destroy her morale, crush her spirit, and then distract her while he tried to turn her on.

Weasley’s light brown eyes followed him fearfully as he walked round the four-poster. He grabbed the pillows and threw them into the corner of the room, then crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Weasley’s feet. It was an unfortunate feature of her current position that her soles were facing upwards, so there was no way she could protect them. Before he started though, Draco took a moment to appreciate the view.

From here he could see pretty much all the best parts of her body. The backs of a lovely pair of toned and parted legs stretched out before him. They drew together to perfectly frame her wide-open ginger pussy and beautifully exposed arsehole. Below those, her body folded under itself so that her wonderfully tanned and upside-down tits were pointing straight at Draco. Weasley craned her neck backwards so she could look up at him through her eyelashes, making her face look rather cute and demur.

“I have to say, Weasley, your body is truly a work of art in this position,” Draco declared. “In fact I think this tableau deserves a place in my Hall of Fame.”

Draco scrambled off the bed and rifled through the extended pocket of his robes, then returned to his position sitting cross-legged above her feet. He had something in his hand. Weasley was obviously keen to know what it was, but Draco kept it concealed behind his back. When he was ready he whipped it out and pointed it at her.

“Say ‘cheese’!” he cried gleefully and pressed a button on the device.

Weasley just had time to look shocked and appalled before the magical camera flashed.

“Oh that’s a keeper!” Draco laughed. “The way your mouth dropped open was hilarious!”

Weasley scowled murderously. The idea that he might keep a naked photo of her on his wall seemed to cause her fresh distress.

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist Weasley,” he chuckled. “Hardly anyone is going to see that photo. Just a few close and trusted friends, like Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. You remember them? They’ll get quite a kick out of this I think.”

As expected, that did nothing to reassure the naked redhead... quite the opposite in fact. Draco smirked.

He set the camera down on the bedside table next to his wand. “Let’s get started on our bet shall we?”

With no further warning, Draco ran a finger up the sole of Weasley’s right foot. She jerked violently, trying in vain to yank her foot away from him. Wow, she really was ticklish!

“You know what?” Draco mused. “I think this would be more fun if you weren’t so silent.”

He took up his wand and cast, “ _Quietus!_ ” on her. Most people thought it was just the counter-charm to _Sonorus_ but it was of course a general-purpose quieting charm. Then he cancelled his earlier _Silencio_.

The captive woman seemed to know what he was doing, because she immediately screamed at the top of her voice. Unfortunately for her it came out as a tiny little squeak, well below normal talking volume. It was softer than Draco himself had been talking, in fact, so he had no concerns about anyone rushing to her rescue.

“Thanks for proving that my spell worked,” he chuckled.

Weasley inhaled to scream once more, so Draco ran his fingernail up the arch of her foot again. Her scream died in her throat, and she squealed instead. Draco did the same to her other foot. Weasley squealed a second time, her entire body going rigid and her eyes squeezing shut. With a massive grin on his face, Draco placed four curled fingers on each arch and started wiggling them rapidly, scratching her feet with his nails.

Weasley went absolutely berserk, thrashing her legs wildly in their bindings. Muffled sounds poured from her throat, somewhere between panicked screaming and forced laughter. After ten long seconds, Draco finally relented. The naked redhead carried on writhing for several seconds before she collapsed in exhaustion.

While she was recovering, Draco ran his palms up the backs her legs, from her ankles to her knees to her thighs. It was only when his hands reached her butt that she finally managed to muster a response and flinched away from his touch. Draco grinned – her legs and arse felt incredible, and he took particular pleasure in touching them while she was awake but unable to react.

It was amusing to see her so powerless, but that wasn’t quite what he was after. He needed to stimulate her just enough that she was distracted, but not so much that she was completely detached from her senses.

Still, he’d enjoyed it so much that he did it again. This time he tickled her feet for fifteen seconds, and scratched slightly harder. Weasley went even more insane, laughing hysterically and thrashing around like a lunatic. As soon as Draco relented he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and began circling his palms around her arse, getting a really good feel this time. He even squeezed her butt cheeks a couple of times before the helpless woman recovered enough to flinch away.

Weasley was breathing heavily and looked absolutely shattered, but Draco gave her no time to rest. He tormented her a third time, for twenty seconds, after which she was left shuddering and half comatose. While she trembled, Draco ran his fingers up her inside thighs (which seemed to make her shake even more), skirted around her pussy, and caressed up the valleys between her legs and her mound.

Weasley didn’t react at all. She was in her own little world of post-tickling come-down. Taking advantage of that, Draco begin stroking the outer edges of her pussy with the tips of his fingers, luxuriating in the feel of her spongy labia majora and soft ginger fur.

He was doing that for several long seconds before Weasley tried to pull away and screamed at him.

“Get the fu...”

Draco interrupted her profanity by tickling her feet mercilessly, much rougher than before and for much longer. On and on he tortured her, while Weasley laughed and screamed until tears were running down her face. Finally, when it looked like she was about to pass out, he ceased as abruptly as he’d started. Weasley collapsed and began shaking uncontrollably.

On several occasions Draco had given some thought to what drove him to punish people in this way. Oddly enough, it wasn’t that he enjoyed making people suffer. If he chose someone at random, as he had on a couple of occasions, it just wasn’t the same. He enjoyed the sex of course, but in all other respects it fell flat. No, what he really enjoyed was _vengeance_. He had no interest in pain for its own sake, but pain for the sake of revenge? That tasted amazingly sweet.

For that reason, he had never felt any compunction to do anything like this with his wife, or any of his female friends. He wasn’t a monster. He was just very particular about getting even.

Why? Draco wasn’t sure, but it had something to do with Potter and Granger.

The first time he’d ever felt a burning desire for revenge was during his first trip on the Hogwarts Express when Potter refused to shake his hand. Draco had been humiliated in front of Crabbe, Goyle, Granger and Ron Weasley. It had eaten away at him for the rest of the journey, and he’d vowed to get even. Of course at that age his revenge had largely been via verbal barbs, mocking laughter, or manoeuvring Potter into doing something stupid in front of Snape. But his victories were short-lived – Potter and Granger always seemed to get the upper hand again. By the time puberty hit, Draco had suffered years of frustrating defeats. It was turning him extremely bitter and undermining his confidence.

But the first time he abducted and shagged Granger had changed everything. His victory had been total and absolute. He’d been elated, and for the first time he could remember, he was truly happy. Even more importantly, when Potter or Granger subsequently enjoyed some small win over him, Draco’s contentment was unaffected.

Was it any surprise that he’d become so addicted? It wasn’t that he enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering on others, it was that he enjoyed being victorious, and this was by far the most effective and enduring form of victory.

From an early age, Draco’s father had drummed it into him that victory was _everything_ – a Malfoy must _always_ be on the winning side, he would say. No matter what, make sure you’re on the winning side! That’s how the family had become so wealthy. It was also why they’d hedged their bets during the last war – they’d aligned with Voldemort (the most likely victor) but occasionally helped Potter. That way, no matter who won they could plausibly claim to be on that side.

Draco was no expert on human behaviour, but it seemed quite likely that all these things had conspired to make him into what he was – someone who took inordinate pleasure from defeating his enemies by shagging them or their partners. His first experience of the euphoria he derived from the ultimate victory had been when he had sex with Granger, and the two things – victory and sex – had forever been linked in his mind.

While Weasley was incapacitated, Draco walked around to the foot of the four-poster. He crawled onto the bed and knelt over her handcuffed arms. From there he was able to reach around her waist and start caressing her breasts. They fit in his palms perfectly, and felt absolutely divine. Her areolas and nipples were soft to start with, but as he stroked them lovingly they began to firm up. Draco pinched them gently, and they abruptly stood proud – her nipples became hard buds and her areolas wrinkled into small dense circles. Weasley herself didn’t react at all.

Having tortured her to the point of exhaustion, he decided it was time for the main event. Her weakened muscles and overloaded brain should have softened her up enough that she had no fight left in her. He therefore lowered his lips to her leg and started kissing his way up her inner thigh. He was basically doing exactly what he would normally do to turn a woman on.

A few inches from her pussy, Weasley started twitching. So he switched to her other leg and kissed his way up the other inner thigh. Once again she started twitching as he approached her pussy, but this time he continued on. His lips kissed closer and closer to her labia majora... until she visibly flinched away.

Draco switched legs again, but this time he tickled Weasley’s waist as he kissed her, drumming his fingers on her ribs. She yelped and wriggled, but her bindings severely constrained her range of movement. Draco lowered the pressure of his drumming until the hapless woman was hardly wriggling, and then resumed his kissing. She flinched away, so he increased the force of his fingers and kissed her again. Eventually he got the balance exactly right – just enough tickling to keep Weasley helpless, but not so much that she was unaware of his lips edging closer and closer to her pussy.

Weasley knew what he was doing of course – he’d even told her beforehand – but she was thoroughly powerless to do anything about it. Increasingly desperate noises escaped from her as Draco’s lips gently caressed the soft skin in the valley between her leg and her mound. But instead of continuing on to her pussy he deviated south and worked his way down the valley. Her skin was delightfully smooth and sensitive there, so when he reached her butt cheek he switched the other leg and repeated the process.

The bound and naked woman started moaning. Draco’s eyes flicked up to look at her face. Her head had fallen back and her mouth was hanging open. It was exactly what he’d expect to see if a woman was turned on, but also what he might expect from a bit of very light tickling. He paused his kissing just long enough to take a quick look at her vagina entrance. There was no obvious sign of any juices there, so he resumed his kissing.

Once he’d kissed as low as he could go (without approaching her anus), Draco finally brought his lips into contact with Weasley’s puffy labia majora. He kissed just to one side of her ginger muff and began working his way up, kissing her outer pussy lip every few millimetres. His victim flinched weakly, but a little more pressure from the fingers probing her ribs soon put a stop to that.

Draco was basically forcing Weasley to endure his tender ministrations without complaint, while also confusing her brain enough to be instinctively turned on by it. That was the idea anyway. It was a thought that had occurred to him months ago, when he was planning his revenge on Weasley. He’d had quite a lot of time on his hands while he followed her after away-games, learning her routines and assessing the risks. Astoria thought he was away on business, of course, not stalking another woman. But in a sense he _was_ away on business – it was Malfoy family business to ensure that he had an heir... one way or another. Draco did take quite a few business trips of course, so it was easy to conceal this semi-bogus one among the many legitimate trips.

He reached the top of Weasley’s outer pussy lip and switched the other side, working his way back down again. Weasley’s moaning was slightly louder now, which was encouraging. Her outer labia were really rather wonderful – super soft and covered in a silky ginger fur. Draco would happily kiss them all night, but he was on a schedule.

When he reached the lower limit of her outer pussy lip he turned his head sideways and began kissing her fabulous inner pussy lips. They were easily the largest labia minora he’d ever seen and felt absolutely glorious! If he had to compare, he’d say that Weasley’s inner pussy lips were actually larger than the lips on her face. They didn’t feel the same though – they were softer, wrinkled, and more velvety. Each one also had a handy tab-like protrusion towards the top, just the right size for someone to grip between thumb and forefinger to pull her vagina open.

Weasley tried to wriggle away from his lips, so Draco prodded her more firmly in the ribs. She soon relented and he continued his oral exploration of her pussy undisturbed. He worked his way up from her vagina entrance toward the top, where her inner lips came together at the hood covering her clit, kissing her gently every few millimetres. This usually sent women absolutely mad, and sure enough Weasley’s breathing was very heavy now, particularly on the exhales. She was almost panting.

“Stop!” she pleaded breathlessly. “Stop!”

But of course Draco didn’t stop and she groaned despondently, “Oh God...”

His lips reached her hood and he kissed all the way around it before planting a big wet kiss right over the entire hooded bud. Weasley jerked, but she wasn’t trying to escape his unwelcome contact, it was something else. Was she turned on? Draco wasn’t sure, but there was one way to find out.

He pushed his tongue between the marvellously large tabs on her inner labia and licked up the valley in between towards her clitoris. As his tongue reached her hood and plunged beneath, Weasley groaned loudly. Was that excitement or humiliation? Draco wasn’t sure. So he did it again, and again she groaned. Her reactions were ambiguous, but quite promising, so he continued as he would if this were a normal encounter. She wasn’t flinching away from him though, so he was quietly confident.

Draco began licking around and above Weasley’s hood the way he would to bring a woman to orgasm. If she really was turned on, he would soon know. He’d been with so many women over the years that he knew exactly what worked and what didn’t. There were variations of course – some women liked certain things more than others – but there were some things that _always_ worked. This was one of them.

He would begin by licking just to the left of their clitoris, then work his way around the top and down to the right. Just when they were expecting him to circle underneath, he would instead tease them by licking their hood. Of course the devil was very much in the detail. He would start using very light pressure, and then work his way up to pressing more firmly. But the optimal amount of pressure at each point was different, depending on the sensitivity of each area. At the sides he would press quite firmly, at the top moderately firmly, and on their hood very lightly.

It would invariably drive them insane with lust, desperate for him to lick their actual clit. But he would deny them and begin the cycle again. It didn’t usually take long for them to get very excited, and Draco had a foolproof way to tell when they were ready. Of course having said all that, he’d never done it on a woman who was tied to a bed in the _halasana_ position, so this would be a rare treat. It was actually rather convenient – her pussy was essentially being served up to him like an _hors d'oeuvre_ on a plate.

Draco began by lightly caressing Weasley’s labia majora with his tongue, just to the left of her clit. Weasley moaned in a very satisfying way, and as Draco worked his way over the top of her hood she trembled. He continued down to the right, and then jumped to lightly teasing her hood with the tip of his tongue.

A low moan escaped her lips, “Nooooo!”

Draco was delighted. He was almost certain that she was turned on, and she was horrified by that fact. Not just because she might lose the bet, but because being turned on in this situation was not what she wanted. Not at all.

A second circuit of her clitoris produced more trembling and moaning.

A third induced much heavier breathing, shuddering, and an exclamation of, “No... No... No!”

Weasley shook her head in angry denial of what was happening and curled her fingers into fists.

Draco took a moment to inspect the pussy he was licking. As he’d hoped, his foolproof method to tell whether she was ready (for him to start licking her clit directly) paid dividends once again. Of its own accord, Weasley’s ginger muff had opened up like a flower. Her inner pussy lips had become puffy and inflamed, parting to reveal the pink valley within and the entrance to her vagina. Her clitoral hood had pulled back to leave her clitoris completely exposed. Weasley was definitely ready! As if that weren’t proof enough, a small trickle of pussy juice began leaking from her vagina entrance.

He’d won the bet! But he suppressed a laugh of triumph, because having come this far he wondered if he could take her all the way?

He performed one more circuit of her clitoris, and then did what he knew she wanted him to do – subconsciously anyway – he ran his tongue up the valley between her labia minora and straight over her bare clit.

A deep guttural moan escaped her, “Noooooooooo...”

Draco continued licking her clit, his touch as light as a feather.

A profound shudder ran through her, rattling the extended moan that escaped her, “Noooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

Her eyes had closed, Draco noticed. Her head had fallen to the side and her mouth was hanging open. His simultaneous stimulation – tickling of her ribs and her clit at the same time – had transported her to another place. She was only aware of her own confusing world of hyper-stimulation.

A full-body tremor shook her, “Noooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

Weasley started panting heavily.

Draco had seen countless women orgasm, and although the details were different, he knew the signs. There was no doubt that Weasley was getting close, so he just kept on doing what he was doing. She tried to resist, squirming to flee his tongue, but he dug his fingers into her sides and she lost control of herself once again.

She was nearly there, so he began flicking her clit with his tongue.

Weasley went nuts, writhing in pleasure and pain, muttering to herself in confused anguish.

“Oh no... Oh no... Oh no... No. No. No... NoNoNoNoNoNo... NONONONONONONONO... HUH!”

Abruptly she stopped writhing and froze completely. Deep furrows creased her brow and her expression looked pained. Her eyes opened and stared in glassy astonishment at his tongue toying with her clit.

Draco kept on flicking, knowing she was on the cusp. Just a few more seconds...

Weasley’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth stretched wide in a silent scream, and a tiny strangled squeak ratted in her throat. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and her face flushed bright red. She was super close, but she was resisting.

Women fell into two groups, Draco had discovered over the years – those who needed feather-light contact to reach orgasm, and those who needed much rougher treatment. Most women fell into the former group, but a few – and Draco had a sense that Weasley was one of them – fell into the latter. Her tough-girl personality was probably enough to tell him that, but her career as a professional Quidditch player almost guaranteed it. Sitting on a broom for hours every day would inevitably desensitise a woman’s private parts.

So Draco slammed his mouth over her clit, and began rubbing it frantically with his tongue as hard as he possibly could.

Weasley sucked in one long breath... and then exploded, screaming out in orgasm, “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Enormous shudders wracked her body as her climax consumed her. Her legs began shaking violently, while the fingers of her hands splayed wide and curled backwards. Draco continued licking her clit, but he could feel her vagina contracting against his lower lip as if her pussy were kissing him in thanks. Husky cries of pain and unwilling jubilation accompanied each convulsion.

“Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah...”

After twenty long seconds of uncontrolled shaking, she gasped and went floppy.

Draco regarded the woman’s naked body as she lay there trembling and gasping. He was firmly of the opinion that there was nothing more beautiful than a woman having an orgasm, but this one had been particularly special. He’d forced a fully conscious Ginny Weasley (or Ginny Potter as she was now) to orgasm _completely against her will_. What a triumph! The tears running down the sides of her face were also a satisfying testament to the humiliation that his revenge was causing her.

He couldn’t help himself – he laughed out loud. Great belly laughs shook him as he revelled in Weasley’s ignominious defeat.

The naked redhead’s eyes squeezed even more tightly shut, wincing at her tormentor’s victory. Draco could only imagine the bitter shame she must be feeling right now, but he had little sympathy. She still had a considerable debt to repay, and what she’d suffered so far made barely a dent in her account.

There was no doubt whatsoever that he’d won their bet, but he pressed his index finger to her vagina entrance anyway. It was slick with her juices and his finger slipped inside her by an inch or so. Weasley jerked as if she’d been electrocuted and her eyes flew open.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	4. Ginny part IV: Receptacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting too long so I've split it in two.
> 
> The more I write, the longer this story gets! I'll definitely keep it to six chapters now though.

“Oh you’re awake,” Draco said sarcastically. “I thought you might have passed out from that orgasm I just gave you.”

Weasley’s expression clouded in mortification, and then her eyes flared in anger.

“Fuck you Malfoy!” she screamed. “I’m going to...”

Whatever threat she’d been about to make died as Draco snatched up the riding crop from where he’d left it on the bed.

“What were you about to say?” he asked menacingly.

“Nothing,” she replied fearfully. Draco had to strain to hear her, but he got the gist.

“Oh I think you were,” Draco insisted. “You were about to say, ‘I’m going to... enjoy being fucked by you’, were you not?”

Weasley glared at him defiantly, but as soon as he lifted the crop she nodded frantically.

“Yes! Yes I was!”

“Say it then,” he ordered her.

Her eyes closed in defeat and her voice was shaky as she complied. “I’m going to enjoy being fucked by you.”

Draco pushed his finger another inch into her sopping vagina. Weasley’s face scrunched up.

“How does that feel?” he enquired.

“Good,” she replied shakily, a tear falling from her eye and running down the side of her face.

“That’s right,” he replied. “And you want more don’t you?”

“Yes,” she replied dejectedly, knowing what would happen if she said anything else.

“Well since you asked so nicely...”

Draco pushed his finger all the way inside her, up to the top knuckle. Weasley turned her face away, unable to look at him while he was invading her most private place. But Draco was distracted anyway. Her insides felt deliciously soft, warm and moist. Excellent! That would certainly make things easier when he penetrated her with his cock in a moment. But first, he had another little torment in mind.

“I think we both know that I won our bet,” he observed.

Weasley paled visibly. She _really_ didn’t want him to take her up the arse. Was it possible that this would be her first time? It seemed likely given the strength of her reaction. Draco smirked.

“But I have other matters to attend to before I can collect my winnings,” he stated vaguely.

The naked redhead couldn’t hide her relief. Which is why it was so satisfying when Draco withdrew his soggy finger from her pussy and pressed it against the entrance to her back passage. She was taken completely by surprise, so his well-lubricated finger plunged a knuckle deep into her arse before she could stop it.

Weasley screamed in shock and fury, and her anus clamped tight around his finger. But it did her no good. He was already inside her and no matter how tight she squeezed, she couldn’t stop him going deeper. Draco pushed to his second knuckle, causing Weasley to squeal and writhe in a desperate attempt to escape his probing digit. He rewarded her efforts by pushing his finger all the way in, right up to the top knuckle. She screamed in humiliation and frustration, but she was unable to stop him. Draco waggled his finger inside her just for the fun of it, and laughed as she howled in discomfort and shame. Fresh tears sprang from the corners of her eyes and ran down her face.

“Consider that a down-payment,” Draco told her, grinning evilly. “Out of interest, is this the first time you’ve had anything inserted into your arse?”

The mortified woman refused to meet his eyes and her jaw clenched in angry refusal to answer his question. Draco whipped her painfully on the inner thigh with his riding crop.

“ _YES!_ ” she screamed at him, “ _Yes it’s the first time!_ ”

“What a treat for you!” Draco replied in amusement. “It’ll feel even nicer with my cock I’m sure...”

Weasley paled again, which made Draco chuckle. After a few more seconds of wiggling his finger inside her, he began removing it while rotating it in small circles, like a wand stirring a potion. She squealed and squirmed delightfully.

“I think that makes us even for the bat-bogey hex,” he declared. “But we better get on. Time’s a ticking...”

The position he’d tied the helpless woman into ensured that any sperm he injected into her vagina would stay inside her, and also rendered her pussy very accessible to his fingers and tongue, but getting his cock inside her would be difficult. Draco stood up and considered the problem. As he’d noted earlier, her pussy was angled slightly towards the head of the bed, so it would be easiest to penetrate it if he were facing the other way. He wouldn’t have much of a view, since her tits and face would be behind his back, but he’d have a great view of his cock sliding into her. It would be a little bit like fucking her doggy-style, since he’d be taking her from behind, except that his cock would be angled more towards her spine.

With a start, he realised what that meant – his cock would plough straight into her cervix! If he was lucky, he might even ejaculate straight at the entrance to her uterus. Surely that would increase the likelihood of successful impregnation?

Weasley’s glistening brown eyes watched him fearfully as he examined her naked body. Draco reached into the robes on the chair and pulled out a phial of bubbling muddy liquid and a small envelope. He un-stoppered the polyjuice potion, fished a hair out of the envelope, and dropped it in. The potion began to froth and smoke then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

“Gold?” Draco snorted. “ _Seriously?_ ” He shook his head in disbelief. “Trust Potter to have gold polyjuice. Arrogant sod.”

Draco stoppered it again and clambered onto the bed. A dejected expression spread across Weasley’s face. She can’t seriously have thought he was bluffing about doing this could she? Perhaps the saying that ‘hope springs eternal’ was true for stupid Gryffindors?

As Draco expected, it was a little awkward to get himself into position. He had to throw one leg over the backs of Weasley’s knees and crouch to angle his penis towards her vagina entrance. Satisfied that he could make it work, he dropped the polyjuice on the bed to one side. Then he placed both hands on the redhead’s bare hips and pulled her waist towards him. She groaned in discomfort but Draco ignored her. Weasley’s pussy was now angled much more conveniently, so he positioned his dick at her entrance and then lifted her hips. Despite her attempts to stop him, he managed to ease her entrance over the tip of his cock.

For the briefest of moments his knob pressed at the slick muscles of her entrance, and then a wave of pleasure ran through him as his penis forced her muscles apart and plunged two inches inside her. Draco’s head flew back in delight. Weasley’s cunt felt glorious!

The bound woman jerked violently, but was held firmly in place and couldn’t escape.

He would normally take his time of course, toying at her entrance and perhaps going for a second orgasm, but he wasn’t sure how long Weasley’s vagina would remain lubricated. Without the tickling distraction her arousal would probably wane. So he needed to crack on and achieve his first orgasm. After that her arousal would be irrelevant, because his spunk could provide all the lubrication he needed.

He pressed his hips forwards, plunging himself another two inches deeper.

Weasley went bananas, “Get away from me you motherf...”

Draco leaned forwards and bent at the waist to grab his riding crop off the corner of the bed. Unfortunately he couldn’t quite reach it, but he did succeed in driving his cock another three inches into Weasley’s pussy.

Weasley screamed in frustration, “I’m going to fucking kill you Malfoy! Harry will throw you into Azkaban for this, but when you get out I’m going to shove a beater’s bat so far up your...”

Unable to reach his riding crop, Draco was forced to improvise. He held tight to her hip with his left hand and raised his right high above his head. With as much force as he could muster he whipped it down and slapped her hard across the arse. A bright red hand print appeared immediately.

The furious redhead howled in pain, kicking her legs ineffectually. Draco sniggered and grabbed onto her hips as she writhed. He also took the opportunity to push his penis another inch deeper into the warm embrace of her vagina.

While Weasley squirmed and swore at him, Draco took a moment to appreciate the feelings radiating out from his midriff. The daft redhead’s wriggling was causing her pussy to do amazing things to his cock. The wonderfully wet contours of her soft and warm insides were rubbing the head and shaft of his penis like nothing he’d ever felt. It was almost like her vagina was giving him a blowjob... a really amazing blowjob. Draco threw his head back in rapture as increasingly powerful waves of pleasure swept through him.

Amazingly, he was now eight inches into Weasley’s chuff and he still couldn’t feel the rear wall of her vagina. Women varied in size just like men did, and taller women didn’t necessarily have the deepest twats, but for Weasley (who was only five foot six inches tall) to be able to take more than eight inches was amazing.

The foolish woman finally realised how much he enjoyed her thrashing and forced herself to stop.

“Spoil sport,” Draco whined, and thrust his hips forwards to ram his cock all the way into her. His eyes closed in delight. Now he could feel her cervix. It was pressing hard onto the end of his knob. Merlin this position was perfect!

Weasley yelped and tried to pull away, but with her body bent double and her feet tied in place her stomach muscles were insufficient to fight Draco’s strong arms and powerful thighs. Draco slapped her arse with his left hand as hard as he could. Despite herself, Weasley couldn’t help but recoil in pain and her vagina clamped down hard on his cock.

Draco pulled his hips back, watching in delight as his wet cock slid out of her fabulously deep ginger cunt, and then crashed back into her. His balls slapped wonderfully against her mound and Weasley howled again as his penis rammed into her cervix.

He’d barely been inside her for a minute, but already the fuzzy feeling in his head and the tingling in his knob told him that his orgasm was approaching. Draco didn’t mind in the slightest. He was here to fill her with sperm, so the sooner he did that the more likely it was that he could shoot for a second orgasm, or a third... no pun intended.

It had been a long time since he’d been able to sink his entire nine inches of cock into the welcoming embrace of a pussy, so Draco took full advantage. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. Over and over he plunged, revelling in the feel of her entrance muscles stroking the full length of his shaft and the firm dome of her cervix bumping against his helmet.

Every now and then he spanked Weasley again on the arse (it seemed a shame not to, since it was right there in front of him) causing her vagina to involuntarily clench tightly around his dick. It felt absolutely amazing. (For him that is... probably not so much for Weasley.)

The tingling in his penis spread rapidly through his body. His climax was approaching!

With a start, Draco realised he’d almost forgotten the polyjuice potion! In a panic he snatched it off the bed, lifted the cork with his thumb and forefinger and took a swig. He didn’t drink the whole lot because he didn’t need to be transformed for an entire hour – just the duration of his orgasm. As the change took hold he pressed the cork back into place and dropped the phial on the bed.

Seeing what he was doing, Weasley started wriggling frantically. Was she trying to escape the indignity of him cumming inside her? Surely she knew that was impossible by now? Or was she trying make him cum before the transformation was complete? If so, she was doing a pretty good job – her thrashing around was causing her pussy to twist and turn, massaging his cock wonderfully. Draco had never felt anything like it. A sudden feeling of urgency stole over him, along with the uncontrollable urge to pound his cock into her as fast and as hard as he could.

By sheer force of will Draco resisted. Months of preparation would be ruined if he ejaculated using his own body. He might only get one shot at this and he had to make it count. So he held on, trying desperately to hold back the tide of his climax. His eyes fixed on his hands, watching them bubble and praying they would stop in time. He tried to keep his dick motionless inside Weasley’s pussy, but it was impossible with her kicking her knees around.

Her insides kept on stroking the shaft and head of his penis lovingly, driving him insane with lust. Waves of euphoria rippled through him, demanding that he fuck this woman and fuck her _hard_. But he held back. The bubbling in his hands and arms was starting to fade... just a few more seconds...

His climax was starting to gather. He could feel his scrotum contract as his balls prepared their first blast of cum...

Not yet, he prayed. _Not yet!_

Suddenly the bubbling in his skin stopped and his vision went completely blurry. The indistinct reflection of himself that he could see in the dressing table mirror had messy dark hair instead of straight blond hair. That’s all he could see, but it was enough to know that the change was complete.

Draco didn’t have time to marvel at how terrible Potter’s eyesight was. His orgasm was almost upon him, and he had every intention of enjoying it as much as he could. From what he could tell, Potter’s dick was smaller than his – perhaps eight inches – but if he pushed hard enough he could still feel Weasley’s cervix striking the end of his knob. He began ramming his cock into Weasley’s pussy as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

Waves of bliss radiated out from this midsection and his entire body started to tingle. Weasley was trying to contort herself away from his cock to avoid the fate that she knew was approaching, but it did her no good. Draco held her hips firmly in place as his cock skewered her repeatedly. From this angle he could see the whole thing – he had a grandstand view of his dick sliding in and out of her. It was glorious! Each time he withdrew, her entrance muscles and pussy would relax around his shaft, but then he’d thrust back into her and they’d be stretched wide again. Meanwhile the rippled and moist inner walls of her vagina were sending waves of pleasure through him, driving him inexorably towards a truly spectacular climax.

Oh Merlin, he was cumming! He was cumming! He was cumming! He was...

“Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!”

A massive jet of cum blasted from his cock, squirting deep into Weasley’s waiting cunt, coating her entire cervix in sperm. A second blast of jizz quickly followed the first, plastering her insides. Great spasms wracked him as his violently ejaculating cock filled the naked redhead with his seed. Draco could feel the growing reservoir of warm sperm as he continued to thrust into her, dipping in and out of the liquid and spreading it up the walls of her vagina.

Over and over he came, and through the whole thing Weasley lay frozen in horror, making not a sound as the domed island of her cervix was quickly submerged in a sea of fresh baby batter.

After thirty very long seconds, Draco’s convulsions gradually subsided, and the hot fluid he could feel flowing through his shaft steadily ebbed away to a few slow dribbles.

Draco gasped in exhaustion, but he didn’t pull out just yet. He wanted Weasley’s vagina to milk every drop of love juice from his dick, so he waited until it started to soften and then began spanking her on the arse. Her pussy contracted involuntarily, squeezing his shrinking cock and sucking the spunk out of it.

Weasley figured out what he was doing and screamed in fury. Draco smirked.

Eventually his dick popped free of her wonderful ginger chuff and he clambered off the bed. His thighs were burning from maintaining the same position for so long, so he collapsed gratefully into a chair.

Weasley made a weak attempt to escape from her bindings, or possibly to tip the pool of warm semen out of her inverted vagina, but she failed on both counts. She was still bound securely in place and the sperm that Draco had deposited inside her had nowhere to go but straight down into her uterus.

Draco was overcome with his customary post-orgasm fatigue, and the entire room was a blur, so he made no attempt to move from his chair.

“How on earth has Potter stayed alive this long,” Draco asked in Potter’s voice, “with eyesight as bad as this? He’s basically blind.”

It was a rhetorical question of course, and Weasley chose not to answer it.

“So whose cock did you prefer,” Draco wondered, “mine or your husband’s? Mine is larger of course, and I know you like it rough, so I’m going to guess you prefer mine. Am I right?”

Again Weasley chose not to answer, until Draco reached for the riding crop.

“Yours!” she yelled reluctantly. “I prefer yours.”

Draco was surprised. He’d expected her to lie and say Potter’s even if she preferred his. But he could hear the truth of it in her voice – she genuinely did prefer his. Draco almost felt sorry for Potter. The clueless idiot had quite possibly the worst wife ever.

“You are wise to tell me the truth,” he informed her. “Because I may ask you these questions again later, under the _imperius_ , and if I find out you lied to me, you really won’t like the consequences...”

Weasley stared at him numbly, and then looked away. He’d stripped away her final tiny opportunity for defiance.

“Tell me,” he grinned, “how many men have you had sex with?”

“That’s none of your business!” she replied angrily.

“And yet you are going to tell me,” he replied.

Weasley’s face was still turned away from him, but he could see her cheek flush with embarrassment. She said something but it was too quiet for him to hear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“ _One!_ ” she repeated angrily. “I’ve only ever slept with Harry.”

Draco was surprised she hadn’t cheated on Potter. Anyone who used a Love Potion to get someone into bed is unlikely to have the highest of morals.

“You’ve never been unfaithful?” he wondered.

“Of course not!” she replied indignantly. “I love Harry. I would never cheat on him!”

“Apart from right now,” Draco noted.

“This isn’t cheating,” she insisted bitterly.

“Hm... I don’t know,” Draco disagreed. “You did orgasm, after all. I think you subconsciously wanted it...”

Her expression displayed the briefest moment of apprehension, and Draco knew that his barb had hit home. He was just messing with her of course, but since it was impossible to know what your subconscious wanted (or why) it was easy to convince gullible people that they subconsciously wanted something. He’d sowed the seeds of self-doubt and now she’d be second-guessing herself for the rest of the night. It was a small victory, but it amused him.

“Either way,” he continued, “you can’t deny that you’ve now had sex with two men.”

Weasley sneered, “You’re not a man.”

Draco laughed out loud, “Oh Weasley, you Gryffindors crack me up! Did that little jibe make you feel better? Do you feel courageous? I do hope so, because you’ll need something to sustain you over the next several hours while I punish you for that insult.”

Weasley paled.

The polyjuice was starting to wear off and Draco’s vision was returning to normal, so he staggered over to his robes and began rifling through the pockets. He found the three items he was looking for and turned his back so that Weasley couldn’t see what he was up to. When he was ready he dropped one item back into his robes and strode over to the foot of the bed. The restrained woman’s own body blocked her view of him, so she couldn’t see what he was doing.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, waving an item in front of her eyes.

It looked like a large syringe, but instead of a needle it just had a long shaft (about the width of her little finger and five inches long) inside which a thick colourless liquid sloshed around lazily.

Weasley didn’t reply, but she eyed it with concern.

“Perhaps I should just show you?” Draco mused.

He placed the syringe against her anus and squirted some of the lubricant inside it onto her firmly-closed bum hole.

“ _NO!_ ” the helpless redhead screamed at him. “ _NO! STOP!_ ”

But Draco ignored her. As he’d expected, she clenched her arsehole as tightly as she possibly could. If he were attempting to push his cock into her, he would definitely fail. But the syringe was much narrower and was surrounded by lubricant. So despite her frantic efforts, Weasley was unable to stop it from sliding into her back passage.

She squirmed and kicked in a vain effort to escape the invading object, but her arse was completely exposed and Draco had no problem pushing the syringe deeper. He squeezed the plunger as he did so, lubricating her rectum as he went and paving the way for the syringe to press deeper. In no time at all he’d pushed it as far as it could go – all five inches. So he withdrew it while continuing to squeeze the plunger, leaving a thick deposit of lubricant in her passage. When the syringe slipped free it still held a little fluid so Draco squirted it onto his penis and smeared it around. He dropped the syringe on the floor.

“Time for me to collect my winnings,” he declared cheerfully.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	5. Ginny part V: Plaything

“It’s amazing what you can buy in muggle London,” Draco noted as he clambered onto the bed. “Did you know they have entire shops dedicated to sex? Remarkable! That’s where I got the lubrication syringe.”

Lining his dick up with her anus, Draco pulled Weasley’s hips towards him and pressed his own forwards. His cock slid one inch into the redhead’s well-lubricated butthole.

She screamed in fury and discomfort.

“It’s very good of you to squeeze your arse so tightly,” Draco noted with a smirk. “It feels amazing! But it’ll go much easier for you if you relax. You’ve got another eight inches of cock to go, and it gets quite wide towards the top.”

Despite his warning, the silly woman clamped her arse muscles even tighter, crushing the head of his knob like a fist. Draco laughed out loud. It really did feel fantastic. Just to make his point though, he began pushing himself deeper. Millimetre by millimetre his penis drove down into her bum, stretching her anus steadily wider.

Weasley grunted and strained, doing everything she could to stop him, but it was no good. Draco’s penis plunged inexorably deeper, easily overcoming the pressure from her taut muscles. When Draco was four inches into her, Weasley finally gave up.

“Argh!” she screamed in frustration, and her anus slowly relaxed.

Draco thrust forwards, taking advantage of her capitulation to drive his dick as far as it would go. That turned out to be about six inches, which was pretty good for an arse. Weasley howled and squeezed her eyes shut. Bitter tears of defeat and humiliation ran down the sides of her face.

“Oh that feels good,” Draco gasped. “There’s nothing quite like a virginal arse.”

Weasley visibly paled at his description and turned her head away.

“That’s right,” Draco continued with great satisfaction, “you were an anal-sex virgin, but I’ve just taken your anal-sex virginity! It’s not quite as good as taking your _actual_ virginity, but it’ll have to do. So tell me Weasley... based on the fact that my cock is currently buried six inches inside your bum... am I a man?”

“Fuck you!” she screamed impotently.

Draco smiled coldly and revealed the object he’d been holding in his other hand, “Any idea what this is?”

It was black, cylindrical, about four inches long, one inch in diameter, and had three small silver domes on the end.

Against her will, the distressed woman turned to look. She had to know what fresh hell awaited her, but her expression clouded in mystification.

“I’m not surprised,” Draco admitted. “I had no idea either. My wife discovered it. As you know, muggle electronics don’t work in magical households. Or at least, complex muggle electronics don’t. Anything with really tiny components, like a fellytone, will malfunction. But this is about as simple as electronics can get. It contains a power source, two wires, and a motor with an asymmetric weight attached to it. Muggles really are amazingly inventive, aren’t they? When I turn it on... this happens.”

Draco rotated the base of the device and it began humming loudly. Weasley frowned in confusion.

“A muggleborn like Granger would probably know what this was,” Draco noted. “But you clearly don’t. Honestly Weasley, how can you be so muggle-friendly and know so little about them? This device is called a _vibrator_. Allow me to demonstrate.”

As lightly as he possibly could, Draco touched the three silver domes at the end of the vibrator to the hood over Weasley’s clit. Her eyes immediately flew wide and she tried to pull away, but Draco braced his hand against her mound and kept the device in place.

Weasley strained against her bindings, trying to escape, but she couldn’t move. In mere seconds the vibrator was starting to stimulate the inflamed post-orgasm clitoris below her hood. She sucked in a huge breath and her eyes fluttered.

“Oh God,” she grunted.

With great difficulty she forced herself to focus on him, “Damn you Malfoy, you twisted bastard!”

Draco pressed the vibrator a little more firmly to her hood. The naked woman’s head fell back to the bed and she groaned.

As before, Draco started doing exactly what he would do if he were trying to turn a woman on. The fact that Weasley didn’t want to be turned on was no longer a factor, he suspected. She was already aroused, she had a cock up her arse, her pussy was swimming with cum, and the vibrator was incredibly powerful. She didn’t stand a chance. He would start gentle, but he doubted very much that she’d be able to fight off the relentless stimulation of the fiendish device once he pressed more firmly.

Draco’s wife Astoria certainly couldn’t. Even when she’d had several orgasms already, and was convinced she couldn’t have any more, she would always cum again if he used one of these on her. She also said it felt especially nice if his cock was in her arse when she climaxed. It felt great for Draco too when her orgasmic contractions caused her anus to clamp down on his dick.

All he had to do was replicate what he’d done to Weasley’s clit earlier, but using the vibrator instead of his tongue, and he was confident that she’d orgasm again. So he let the little silver domes glide gently around her hood, stimulating it from every angle. Weasley writhed and groaned in horrified pleasure. It took less than a minute to get the defenceless redhead massively turned-on. A dribble of pussy juice leaked from her vagina entrance and ran down her butt cheek.

With the woman sufficiently distracted, Draco started sliding his cock in and out of her arse.

It turned out she wasn’t distracted enough to ignore that. Maybe nothing would distract her from her first anal, Draco mused.

She yelled obscenities at him, along with numerous threats about what she’d do when she got free. Apparently she’d forgotten that he planned to obliviate her. Draco sank his cock deep into her glorious butt and left it there while he returned his attention to the vibrator. Once again, it took no time at all to render the woman completely helpless. She was soon trembling and moaning pitifully.

“No... No... No!” she growled in torment, “Not again! I won't! I won't!”

But another circuit if her hood with the vibrator soon had her shuddering uncontrollably. Draco performed one final circuit and then did what he knew she subconsciously wanted him to do – he ran the device underneath her hood and applied it very gently to her bare clit.

A deep guttural moan escaped her, “OH FUCK!”

She tried in vain to push her knees together, but there was nothing she could do to protect herself. Draco continued vibing her clitoris unimpeded, his touch as light as a feather.

A profound shudder ran through the redhead, rattling the extended moan that escaped her, “Noooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

She closed her eyes and her head fell to the side with her mouth hanging open. Draco slid his cock out a couple of inches, and then pushed it back into her warm and welcoming arse.

Weasley barely flinched. A full-body tremor shook her, “Noooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

She was nearly there, he knew, so he applied the vibrator a little more firmly to her clit.

Weasley went nuts, writhing in pleasure and pain, mewling to herself in furious anguish.

“No! No! No! NONONONONONONONO! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! OhFuckOhFuckOhFUCKOH...”

Deep furrows creased her brow as if deeply pained. Her eyes snapped open and stared in glassy astonishment at the tiny device that had smashed through her resistance with such dismissive ease. It had been a massive shock when his wife first succumbed to the devilish little gadget too, but since then she’d become rather addicted to it. Losing control of her own body was apparently a massive turn-on for a woman. Judging by Weasley’s blissful expression, she felt the same way.

Draco kept on teasing her, knowing she was on the cusp. It would be just a few more seconds...

Weasley’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth stretched wide in a silent scream, and a tiny strangled squeak ratted in her throat. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and her face flushed bright red. She was super-close, he could see, but she was still trying to resist.

Draco knew exactly what to do. He removed the triangle of little silver domes from her clit and pressed them hard into the top of her hood. Pressing this firmly straight onto her clit would be unpleasant and ruin her pleasure, but with a layer of sensitive skin to distribute the pulses the effect would be dramatic. He’d learned that by experimenting on his wife. Deep and powerful vibrations passed through Weasley’s hood, around her clitoris, and into her pelvic bone below. Her entire clitoral region was being stimulated now and her clit was literally _surrounded_ on all sides by vibration.

His defenceless victim was utterly helpless to resist such powerful, unexpected, and unfamiliar stimulation. She exploded immediately, cumming violently. Her head flew back and her mouth opened wide as she screamed in orgasm.

“AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!”

Draco groaned in delight as Weasley's rectum clenched tight over the shaft and head of his rock-hard penis. Weasley's entire body flushed scarlet. Enormous shudders wracked her body and a trickle of pussy juice flowed from her vagina. Draco continued vibing her clit, revelling in the wonderful feel of her arsehole contracting around his cock, and the beautiful sight of her vagina rhythmically opening and closing with her spasms.

Abruptly, the stream of saliva-like pussy juice leaking from her vagina turned into a thick pearly-white river. It ran over her clit, around the head of the vibrator and into the pubic hair beyond. Her narrow line of orange fuzz directed and gathered the flow until it formed a huge creamy blob, which rapidly stretched into a thick six-inch string hanging in mid air. It swung around for a few seconds... and then dropped...

Time seemed to slow down. Draco watched in horror as some of his carefully deposited sperm fell from her pussy and, as if in slow motion, travelled straight towards her wide-open mouth below. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it – the long ribbon of cum disappeared down Weasley’s throat.

Her head flicked up in shock, glaring at him in accusation as she choked and coughed.

Draco shrugged, “Don’t blame me. That was all you.”

In disgust, she started running her tongue around her mouth, trying to gather the spunk to spit it out. Draco could see his spume coating her teeth and running around her mouth in a creamy-white pool.

“Swallow it,” he ordered. “Swallow it or I’ll make you wish you had.”

The furious redhead glowered at him in hatred and disgust, defiance written across her face.

“That’s a small fraction of what’s still inside you,” he noted. “If you don’t swallow it, I’ll collect the rest in a glass at the end of the night and make you drink the whole lot.”

Despair replaced her defiance. Weasley turned distinctly green at the idea of drinking an entire glass of Malfoy’s spunk.

With a look of profound revulsion, the unfortunate woman sucked in her cheeks and swallowed heavily.

“Show me,” Draco instructed.

In resignation, Weasley opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Draco’s jizz was gone. She’d swallowed it.

Draco nodded in satisfaction, and then slowly withdrew his dick from her arse. She howled in discomfort, but he ignored her. The sight of her having another orgasm and then swallowing his cum had turned him on enormously. He had to replace the sperm that his surrogate had so carelessly spilled, and he was more than ready – he was very close to his own orgasm.

Draco circled the bed and clambered up ready to take her in the pussy once more. First he used the end of his knob like a spoon to wipe the loose spunk from her ginger pubes, and then pushed it back inside as he thrust into her. Weasley flinched. She would never get used to him penetrating her, it seemed, despite the fact that her second orgasm had inflamed her vagina and she felt very loose inside. Draco was able to plunge all nine inches of his cock into her with barely any resistance at all.

He quickly started pounding away, sliding the entire length of his cock in and out of her. Each forward thrust thumped his hips into Weasley’s body, sending a ripple through her arse cheeks and smacking Draco’s balls hard against her mound.

His helpless victim did her best to pretend she was unaffected, but his rough treatment was clearly causing her some discomfort, and (unless Draco was mistaken) quiet a lot of arousal. Weasley definitely liked it rough! But her pleasure wasn’t his immediate concern. In fact he resolved to avoid giving her any more orgasms – he didn’t want her contractions to waste any more sperm.

Weasley’s breathing became laboured, her heavy exhales closer to squeals than groans. Every time Draco’s cock buried itself balls-deep into her slack pussy, her aroused shriek was followed by an involuntary “oof” noise as his body slammed into her. The whole thing was very entertaining, and quite a turn-on. After having his dick crushed by her contracting arse muscles, he wasn’t surprised to discover that it was so hard it throbbed.

Draco looked down at his massively engorged member ploughing into Weasley’s enflamed vagina and marvelled at the beautiful sight. Her already sizable pussy lips were even more swollen and puffy after her two orgasms. Her labia minora, in particular, had grown to twice their original size and were stroking the shaft of his plunging penis delightfully. The impressive girth of his unusually hard phallus stretched her entrance tremendously, which seemed to delight Weasley more than she would probably care to admit.

To Draco’s surprise, despite the pounding he was subjecting Weasley to, his orgasm remained elusive. It was still approaching, but at a much slower pace than he’d expected. There were two reasons for that, he suspected. First, her vagina had become so slack that it was stroking his cock quite gently. Second, he couldn’t see her face or her tits. He enjoyed seeing his victims’ expressions, and seeing their breasts bounce around was always a delight. The lack of those stimuli impaired his enjoyment.

The only thing he could see was her arse hole, so he’d need to make do with that, he realised. It was still shiny with lubricant, so Draco slipped the first two fingers of each hand inside her anus, straight to the second knuckle. Weasley screamed, but it was half-hearted and sounded more than a little elated. As he continued to ram his cock into her, Draco gradually pulled his fingers apart, stretching her anus wider and wider. This time there was no doubt – the naked ginger woman shrieked in glee.

Her excitement sent a thrill down his spine and he pummelled her even harder.

Weasley abandoned any pretence that she wasn’t enjoying it and cried out in ecstasy, “Yes!”

Draco was already thrusting pretty fast, but her response encouraged him to speed up.

The contorted redhead shrieked with joy, “God yes! Yes! Yes! YES!”

She clearly liked it rough, Draco realised, so he stopped holding back. He rammed his cock into her as hard as he possibly could, while yanking her anus open as he did so.

Weasley went nuts, screaming with glee: “Oh sweet Merlin! Yes! YES! FUCK YES!”

Potter’s wife was absolutely loving it, which amused Draco enormously. Oh how Potter would scream if he knew! Not only had Draco stripped his wife naked, made her suck his cock, tied her up, whipped her, licked her to a forced orgasm, fucked her, ejaculated into her pussy, made her swallow his cum and taken her up the arse... he’d turned her on so much that she was now willingly and enthusiastically having sex with him.

Should he give her a third orgasm, he wondered? He’d resolved not to, but if she came with his cock inside her there shouldn’t be any leakage. In addition, her contractions would milk his dick dry, increasing the chance of impregnation. As a final inducement, the fact that she was enjoying it added a whole new dimension to Draco’s revenge. It would give him enormous satisfaction, every time he saw Potter’s smug face, to know that the deluded fool’s wife had cheated on him so eagerly.

Draco’s thoughts were interrupted by Weasley’s growing excitement. She was yelping constantly now, as Draco’s nine inches of steely rod pummelled her soggy vagina like a jack hammer. The redhead’s bound hands curled on the bed in front of him, grasping the bed covers and scrunching them until her knuckles turned white.

He glanced over his shoulder and discovered, to his surprise, that Weasley’s eyes were open. Her face was contorted in a fierce and hungry grimace, staring in wide-eyed wonder at the enormous cock slamming into her.

“YES!” she growled in greedy determination. “YES! THAT’S IT! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT!”

Draco impaled her as deep and as hard as he could, smashing the head of his penis in the dome of her cervix.

Weasley screamed in pain and (to Draco’s amazement) delight. She liked pain during sex? No wonder she’d been so turned on by his earlier treatment! He’d been unwittingly fulfilling her fantasies! Perhaps she liked to be humiliated too? Was that why she was enjoying having her anus spread so wide?

With that in mind, Draco slipped a third finger from each hand into her arse and pulled it wider still. He could now see a good few inches into her back passage. The soft and pale-pink flesh of her rectum squished around his fingers, slipping and sliding with all the lube.

As he’d expected, the youngest Weasley howled in anguish, but her hips betrayed her true feelings. With what little range of movement she could achieve she was pulling back when Draco pulled back, and pressing forward when he pressed forward. In other words, she was doing what she could to increase the force and depth of his thrusts.

“YES!” she cried again. “FUCK THAT PUSSY. FUCK IT! FUCK IT! FUCK IT!”

Draco was astounded by how brutally the crazy woman wanted to be screwed. Was this how Potter shagged her? Under that harmless-seeming goody-goody facade was he actually a sadistic deviant?

“SPREAD THAT ARSE!” she yelled, her legs writhing in their bindings. “SPREAD IT WIDE!”

Unfortunately, he couldn’t spread it any wider – it was as wide as it would go. Instead, Draco dug his fingers into the spongy tissue inside her rectum.

“OH FUCK!” she gasped, and started shuddering violently.

She was close, Draco realised. _Really close._ She would probably cum in a matter of seconds, and he wasn’t far off himself. The relentless light stimulation of her vagina walls on the head of his violently plunging cock had finally worked its magic. The buzzing in his head had been growing for some time, and the waves of pleasure radiating out from his midriff were sending shivers through his entire body. Unless he was mistaken, the extended time it had taken him to get here was going to make this a truly spectacular orgasm.

“OH FUCK!” Weasley groaned. “OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCK! OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOH...”

Without even the slightest pause, the screaming redhead exploded in orgasm.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH!”

Draco carried on pounding into her, but his own climax was rushing towards him like a freight train. The buzzing in his head rose to deafening levels and a wave of euphoric tingling swept through his body. Sweet Merlin, he was about to cum and it was going to be _huge_! The buzzing and the tingling rose higher than he could remember, becoming one and washing through him in glorious waves. Yet still his climax continued building. His eyes closed of their own accord and his head flew back. Draco couldn’t recall the last time he’d climaxed as hard as this.

The pussy into which he was thrusting contracted violently around his cock, and Weasley’s anus clamped down on his fingers, crushing them together. In any other circumstance, Draco would have been astounded by the force with which her butt hole constricted, but he barely noticed. The increased pressure of her vagina walls on his still-pumping dick finally tipped him over the edge.

Oh sweet Merlin, he was about to cum! He was about to cum!

Somewhere far away, Weasley was still howling in orgasm.

“AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH!”

But Draco was only aware of the amazing contractions of her pussy on his knob. The movements of their hips were still synchronised, so his thrusts coincided with hers and her vagina compressed around the head of his dick just as he pulled back. It felt _incredible_ – almost as if her pussy was trying to suck him off.

That was the last straw. Like a tidal wave that’s been building for hours in the deep ocean and finally hits the shore, the pressure that had been building in his balls finally burst free. His orgasm crashed over him and he was utterly overwhelmed.

“Uuuuurrrrgggghhhh!” he exclaimed.

His testicles contracted violently and a massive jet of hot spunk fired straight down his shaft into Weasley’s waiting pussy. A second spurt deposited another blast of cum nine inches into Weasley’s body. Then a third, and a fourth, coating her insides with his sticky seed.

Draco couldn’t stop himself from grunting with each spasm, “Uuurrrggghhh! Uuurrrggghhh! Uuurrrggghhh!”

Weasley squealed in delight, “Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

She began shuddering in the throes of her suddenly heightened climax.

“Eeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee!”

Draco barely noticed. He was completely consumed by the force of his own spasms. Over and over he came, his cock erupting like the garden fountain at Malfoy Manor, ejaculating more violently than he had for years. And yet his orgasm continued unabated, flooding his mind with euphoria and wracking his body with convulsions.

They both jerked in paroxysms of pleasure, overwhelmed by the orgasms they’d given each other. The redheaded witch and the blond wizard joined at the hips, his penis buried nine inches inside her surprisingly large vagina, his blond pubes tickling her ginger fuzz.

Draco was elated. It had been years since cum as hard as that, and the fact that it was Potter's wife who'd done it just made it even more special.

After thirty long seconds of blissful ejaculation, the flow of semen finally ebbed away to a trickle. Draco’s thighs were burning, so he began sliding his cock out, using his fingers to squeeze the last few drops of spaff into Weasley’s cunt as he went.

Weasley’s squealing dwindled and she suddenly went floppy, gasping for breath.

Draco’s dick slid free of her chuff but her entrance remained wide open. Her muscles had gone completely slack, giving him a wonderful view of her cum-soaked insides. Draco slipped the first two fingers of each hand inside and stretched her pussy wide open. Weasley didn’t react in the slightest. She was either completely absorbed in her post-coital bliss, or she’d gone numb from the heavy pounding. Draco gazed down into her vagina. Deep inside he could just about make-out the pale pink dome of her cervix, submerged in a deep pool of pearly-white jism.

Draco nodded in satisfaction. Mission accomplished.

He released his fingers and clambered painfully from the bed. Shagging someone in that yoga position was murder on his legs. He sank gratefully onto a chair and observed the naked and bound woman.

“It seems you like it rough Weasley,” Draco noted with a smirk. “I must say I’m surprised – Potter doesn’t seem the type.”

The exhausted-looking woman didn’t even acknowledge his question.

“Don’t make me come over there,” Draco warned icily.

“Fine!” Weasley spat, staring up at the ceiling. “Harry’s great in the bedroom, but he’s... too nice, too gentle. Sometimes I’d like him to be a bit more... energetic.”

“Rougher you mean,” Draco clarified, “animalistic, brutish... treat you like a whore? No, that doesn’t sound like his style. But it’s what you want isn’t it? That was quite the potty-mouth you developed at the end there.”

Weasley turned her head to face him, “Yes well... I’m not the only one who got carried away... _am I, Draco_?”

Why had she used his first name? Draco’s eyes suddenly went wide. He leapt from the chair and gazed at himself on the mirror. His handsome blond face stared back at him. He’d forgotten to take the polyjuice! He’d fucked her as himself instead of Potter!

“SHIT!” he swore. “Shit, shit, shit!”

All that work for nothing! All those months of preparation and he’d fallen at the final hurdle. Argh! He could kick himself. He glanced over at the bed. The potion bottle was nowhere to be seen. It must have fallen onto the floor at some point, depriving him of his visual reminder. Also, if he was honest, he’d been enjoying himself too much. Weasley’s unexpectedly hot body, deliciously angry reactions and forced orgasms had addled his brains. He should have kept it simple like he’d originally planned.

He began pacing, frantically trying to think of a way to salvage this. Weasley laughed at him. Her mockery made him even angrier with himself and livid at her. He would make her pay for that ridicule, he promised himself. But what about tonight - could he fix this? Could he remove his second deposit of cum from her pussy? No of course not. He was being ridiculous. There was no way to fix this. He’d have to start all over again in a few months, and hope that Weasley didn’t get pregnant from tonight’s activities. That would be a disaster.

Damn it, this was so frustrating! It had been such a perfect plan! There must be a way to salvage it. There must! He couldn’t bare the idea that he’d wasted so much time. His time was precious! And there was always the chance that Potter would get Weasley pregnant himself, which would set Draco back at least nine months.

Fuck! If only he could undo the last five minutes!

Draco froze.

He stood unmoving for several seconds, and then laughed out loud.

“Oh Weasley, I’ve just had the most marvellous idea.”

Snatching up his clothes, Draco quickly got dressed. He moved to the foot of the four-poster and unclipped the straps tying Weasley’s handcuffed wrists to the bed. Fortunately the weight of her body on her shoulders combined with her bound feet kept her in place. Her eyes followed him as he circled round to the head of the bed and unclipped her ankles.

The moment both her ankles were free, Weasley flipped her legs over her head. She landed on her feet at the end of the bed and made a dash for the door. Unfortunately her ankles were still bound to the metal bar. She tripped awkwardly and fell, crashing to her knees and then face first into the rug on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes as she struggled frantically to rise, but with her arms handcuffed behind her back and her legs spread apart by the iron bar, she was completely helpless. She couldn’t get up.

It was actually quite amusing, watching her flop around on the floor like a fish out of water. It was also quite a turn-on, since she was completely naked, especially when spunk started leaking from her ginger pussy and dripping onto the floor.

Draco watched her for a couple of minutes, enjoying the way her toned body twisted and turned as she tried to rise. It was unexpected moments like this that made his little hobby so special – seeing his victims humiliated in ways he couldn’t possibly have planned. Priceless.

As she started to weaken, he strolled calmly over to her and grabbed one of her fore-arms.

“I’m afraid you’re not going to like this,” he whispered into her struggling ear. “You’re not going to like this at all.”

With a crack, he side-along apparated her away. The empty room fell silent.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	6. Ginny part VI: Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said that Chapter 6 would definitely be the last chapter? Well... it hasn't turned out that way. As soon as I started to write it, the chapter quickly grew into something far too big for one chapter. We're probably looking at another 4 or 5 chapters, of which 3 are already drafted. I hope you won't mind, because I think the new material is quite original... ;-)
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

They reappeared inside what could only be described as a dungeon. Weasley looked around frantically. Cold stone walls enclosed them on all sides. There were no obvious doors. In a panic Weasley fell from his grip and landed on her back. With an athletic flick of her legs she pushed off her shoulders and somehow managed to land on her feet. She waddled away as fast as the iron bar attached to her ankles would allow and backed up against a wall, where she stood glaring at Draco in angry terror. She was still completely naked of course, with her hands cuffed behind her back and her legs separated by a metal bar. A large glob of silvery-white spunk emerged from her inflamed vagina and fell to the stone floor with a splat.

Draco grinned at her, but Weasley’s eyes were drawn to the strange and terrifying devices hanging from the stone walls either side of her. They were clearly intended to restrain or torture. The opposite wall was lined with tall cabinets, each filled with hundreds of little glass bottles swirling with silvery white mist. To her right the wall was lined with shelves housing a diverse selection of dark and horrific objects. Shrunken heads and other body parts sat in jars, some of them moving as if still alive. A gnarled skeletal hand twitched towards her, its fingers grasping, but a thick silver chain held it back.

“I had this built just after graduation,” Draco explained. “I have secrets, you see – secrets even from my parents and my wife. There’s a hidden passage from my study upstairs that leads down here, but you’ll never find it. When the mood takes me, I slip down here to re-live some of my old conquests.”

He gestured toward the glowing cabinets, “These are the memories of all the women I’ve enjoyed.”

Weasley’s eyes followed him as he walked along the glowing cabinets, trailing his fingers across them.

He paused at the last and largest, “This entire cabinet is Hermione Granger.”

Draco reached inside and caresses one particular bottle lovingly, “This was our first time, and even now it’s still my favourite. I have plenty of others though, as you can see. Variety is the spice of life, after all, and there are many new things to experience. The far cabinet is all virgins, like Granger was. You’re my first Quidditch star though.”

He replaced the bottle carefully and wandered over to the shelves. With care he selected one of the less horrific items – a small golden device shaped like an egg timer inside a couple of golden rings.

“This is a time-turner,” Draco told her. “Did you know that Granger had a time-turner in her third year? McGonagall gave it to her so she could attend three classes at once. Fortunately, I found a much better application for it – I used it to abduct Granger without anyone ever knowing she was missing. Of course that time-turner could only go back five hours. _This one_ is much more advanced. My father commissioned Nott to build one that can go back _any_ amount of time... _years_ if necessary.”

The naked girl’s eyes went wide.

“Ah, I see you’ve figured out what that means. Yes, I’m afraid you’re going to be here for some time. In fact, you’re going to be my... _guest_ until I manage to impregnate you, no matter how long that takes. Unfortunately, since I accidentally ejaculated into you _as myself_ , we’ll have to wait until your next monthly cycle before we make another attempt. Until then... you’ll just be a pleasant diversion. Entertainment, as it were.”

Draco laughed at Weasley’s distraught expression.

“You’re not looking quite so smug now, are you Weasley? If you’d warned me that I’d forgotten to take the polyjuice this would all be over by now. You’d be asleep in your bed, obliviated and blissfully unaware that anything had happened. Since you _didn’t_ warn me, you’re looking at weeks of being my unwilling sex slave, followed by months of me trying to get you up the duff.”

Weasley glanced around the room again, looking in vain for an escape route, but there was none. They’d apparated in and there was no sign of a door. The walls and floor and ceiling were all solid stone.

Unlike his father, who considered a single hidden door and a locked iron gate sufficient to protect all his secrets, Draco had been much more careful. He’d designed and built this dungeon himself, with many layers of protection. It was actually a warren of secret passages and rooms of various kinds. There were even some ‘fake’ treasure chambers containing valuable family heirlooms and items of slightly dubious legality. These would serve as plausible ‘decoys’ in case he was ever forced to reveal his cache. Each room was hidden behind a secret entrance whose location and password were known only to Draco. He’d even built-in some failsafe passwords which would trigger counter-measures to deal with anyone who might attempt to coerce him into revealing his secrets.

Nobody would ever find this place, he was certain of that.

Getting out of here was just as hard as getting in. Every exit was magically concealed. Each required a wand tap and password combination known only to Draco. Even if Weasley had a wand, and somehow located an exit, she would never be able to guess the password. In the unlikely event that she _did_ somehow manage to get out of this room, there were at least five more password-protected hidden doors before she would reach his study in the manor. Draco had apparated in, but he was the only person who could do that, and now that he had a guest he would disable that feature. He didn't want his prisoner somehow overpowering him and forcing him to apparate them out. All in all, escape was simply not possible.

“Once I’ve confirmed that you are successfully impregnated,” Draco continued, “I will obliviate you, rent that same room at the inn we just left, side-along apparate you there, go back in time to the moment just after we left, and obliviate you. It will be as if none of this ever happened, except for the child growing inside you. Now I know what you’re thinking – you will find a way to escape from here long before then. But you won’t. This is not the first time I’ve had a guest down here, Weasley, and nobody has ever escaped. If it’s any consolation, nobody has ever died either. I’m not a murderer. I promise you will leave here alive, unless you do something stupid.”

Ginny launched herself towards the dark objects on the shelves nearby, taking huge bunny leaps because of the bar between her ankles. Draco had been expecting something of the sort of course. He chuckled in amusement as the shelves’ protective enchantments were triggered. A jet of red light shot from the wall and hit Weasley in the chest. She collapsed to the floor, out cold.

\- § -

Draco watched patiently as Weasley slowly regained consciousness. He’d crouched down so he could see her expression when she realised her predicament. It didn’t take long for her to discover that she was bound face-down on a bed with her arms and legs spread wide. She yanked ineffectually on the leather straps tying her limbs to the bedposts. They were pulled taut with no give whatsoever. Her legs, in particular, were spread painfully wide. The significance of that wasn’t lost on her. Her expression turned desolate as she realised that her butt cheeks were parted and her anus was completely exposed. Draco was obviously going to fuck her in the arse, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him.

“That’s right,” Draco confirmed with a grin. “I am no longer restricted in my activities, so the first thing I’m going to do is fill your rectum with spunk. But how can I do that, you might ask, considering that I already emptied my balls into your pussy? Well, it’s quite simple really. I spent the last twenty four hours elsewhere, and then used the time-turner to rewind the clock and return to this moment. From your point of view I was only away for a few seconds, but for me it’s been a whole day.”

The bound redhead didn’t seem to be listening. She was swivelling her head round, trying to examine the room. It wasn’t the room they’d arrived into. This one was about five meters square, with bare stone walls on all four sides, and absolutely nothing else in it except the four-poster bed on which she was lying.

“Shall I give you the guided tour of your new home?” Draco offered sarcastically. “As you can see, there’s a four-poster and... well... that’s about it really. There’s a chamber pot under the bed if you need to use the toilet, and a basin of fresh water with a flannel and soap if you need to wash or get thirsty. The chamber pot will empty when you put it back under the bed, and the hand basin will refill with clean water. Food and clothes will be provided as and when I see fit. Once I release you from your bindings, you will find that your ankle is chained to an iron ring in the floor under the bed, so you won’t be able to wander more than a meter in any direction.”

Over the years, Draco had imprisoned many women in this room, so he knew which facet of their predicament they would find the most distressing. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the lack of food or clothes. It was the lack of decent bathroom facilities. Having to crap and piss into a pot, and being unable to wash properly... those were the things that rapidly wore a woman down. Weasley was already uncharacteristically silent at the news.

“Now before we begin,” he continued, “let me explain a few things. When I said you’ll leave here alive unless you do something stupid, attempting to kill yourself by touching my cursed artefacts was exactly the sort of thing I was talking about. Nobody knows you’re here, Weasley. They would never know what happened to you. If you die here nobody will come after me. You will simply never be found. Fortunately those shelves and cabinets are protected. They’re charmed to stop anyone but me getting close to them.”

Draco began to undress. “Let’s get started shall we? I believe you have an arsehole that I need to ejaculate into...”

Weasley yanked on her restraints again, but found them no less restrictive than last time. Draco pulled an already-full lube syringe from his robes and knelt naked between Weasley’s thighs. He pressed the syringe to Weasley’s bum hole.

She jerked in response and screamed at him, “ _FUCK YOU MALFOY, GET OFF ME!_ ”

Draco ignored her. At the slightest pressure, the syringe slipped easily into the redhead’s anus and slid five inches inside her. Weasley howled in fury.

“You can scream as loud as you like,” he informed her, “nobody can hear you down here.”

As before, he slowly withdrew the syringe, squirting lube into her anus as he went. As the tube slid free he emptied the remaining lubricant onto her butthole and threw the syringe into the far corner of the room. He didn’t want Weasley to get hold of it and stab him in the eye or something.

His cock rapidly hardened at the sight of the helpless redhead and her vulnerable arsehole. She was in his domain now, so it would be all about Draco from now on. Her pleasure was no longer of any importance. If he wanted something he would simply force her to do it and not worry about whether she enjoyed it.

With his left hand he pushed his erect cock down towards Weasley’s gorgeous arse and placed it at the entrance to her rectum. With barely any pressure at all, his cock easily slipped down into her. Weasley’s back arched and an enraged scream escaped her. Draco ignored her and pushed deeper, making her squeal and writhe. It felt wonderful. Her arse was super tight and her muscles squeezed his cock marvellously. Draco lowered himself onto her prone form, draping his nude body over hers and rejoicing at the feel of being inside her. With a final push, his dick sank as far as it would go into her arse – a solid six inches.

“How does that feel?” he whispered in her ear. “It feels amazing to me. Your arse is fabulous.”

The livid redhead growled in rage, “I’m going to make you suffer for this Malfoy. Some day I’m going to make you suffer!”

“Is that so,” he replied, pulling almost all the way out, and then plunging back into her.

A strangled sob escaped Weasley’s lips.

“If you didn’t want to do the time,” Draco murmured, “you shouldn’t have committed the crime.”

He began sliding his cock slowly in and out, relishing the feel of her back passage on his dick.

“Merlin, that feels amazing,” he moaned.

Weasley finally stopped struggling, though she still groaned in discomfort every time he thrust into her.

“Are you sorry for what you did?” he wondered as he rammed his cock home again.

“Yes!” she screamed angrily.

“Sorry you got caught you mean,” Draco chuckled. “You’ve been dosing your husband for ten years. If you were genuinely sorry you’d have told Potter and Granger long before now. No you’re not sorry in the slightest, which is why you must be punished. By the time I’m done, you will genuinely regret what you did – to Potter, to Granger, and to me.”

Draco had spent the last twenty four hours anticipating this moment. His experience of Weasley’s arse at the Inn, and his inability to cum inside it had only heightened his appetite to do so. He also much preferred this position. The Plow Pose was quite novel, but when it came to taking a woman up the arse this was better. Well, this one and the one where the woman was bent over something. In both cases the woman was vulnerable and helpless, which turned him on enormously.

His excitement had grown through the day, until he was struggling to suppress his erection. On the walk down here it had grown into a full-scale raging hard-on, and was now as rigid as a steel bar. He delighted in the sight of her stretched anus sliding over his cock as he withdrew, and then again as he slammed it back into Weasley’s wonderfully shapely butt. Now that he had the chance to really look at it, he realised that her bum was actually one of the nicest he’d ever seen. It also felt amazing inside – warm and tight, but wonderfully slick thanks to the lube.

“You don’t even like Harry!” the redhead beneath him screamed over her shoulder. “You don’t care what I did to him! It’s just an excuse to rape me and force me to bear your child. You’re a sick pervert!”

Draco grabbed one of her arse cheeks and squeezed it forcefully. Weasley yelped and her anus contracted delightfully around his cock.

“That’s rich coming from you!” he growled into her ear. “What do you think you did to Potter? You raped him under the influence of _Amortentia_ and forced him to conceive your child. If I’m a sick pervert then so are you! This punishment perfectly fits that crime. But there’s more – you also denied Potter the love of his life, and assisted your brother to rape Granger and force her to bear his child. You’re much worse than me!”

He began pounding his dick into her repeatedly. His thighs made a wonderful slapping noise as they struck her bum.

“Oof that’s... Oof not... Oof the... Oof same!” she declared, exhaling forcefully each time his shaft hammered into her.

“I think it is,” Draco insisted. “I think it’s _exactly_ the same... except that you two have been abusing your victims for ten years, whereas I will only get to abuse you for a few months. That’s particularly unfair given that your actions denied me the satisfaction of a suitable revenge upon Potter and Granger, in addition to the many ways you have personally wronged me. Further punishments will be required to address those crimes, starting with what we’re doing right now.”

“Oof! _Starting with?_ ” she cried in alarm.

Draco chortled, “Yes, _starting with_. Do you really think that being fucked up the arse _once_ is adequate retribution for ten years of you raping Potter?”

“Oof, it is if you’re... Oof going to... Oof cum inside me!”

“You think so?” Draco replied sceptically. “So if I offered you that choice – ten years of being raped by me, or me cumming in your arse once, you'd go for the ten years?”

Weasley hesitated, perhaps realising that Draco could actually use his time turned to make that happen.

“I didn’t think so,” he drawled. “No, this is just the beginning. I have lots of plans for you. Now be quiet while I enjoy your incredible arse.”

“Oof... FUCK YOU!” she screamed.

Draco responded by slamming his remarkably rigid cock straight down her back passage. Weasley screamed in pain and tears started running down the side of her face. Her distress only intensified his arousal and Draco began pounding faster and faster. The tell-tale tingling in his balls and the fuzzy feeling in his head warned of his building climax.

The naked redhead below him fell silent, but her breathing became laboured. The huge cock ploughing her soft insides so harshly had become her sole focus of attention. Draco raised his hand and slapped her butt cheek brutally, making her cry out. Her anus clenched reflexively, squeezing his dick in the most delightful way. He slapped her again, marvelling at how silky-soft the skin of her butt was.

Oh sweet Merlin he was about to cum! Ginny Weasley, the girl who’d caused him so much embarrassment and frustration at Hogwarts, was about to get some small measure of repayment for her misconduct. Her virginal arse was doing amazing things to his penis, sending powerful waves of pleasure through his body. He spanked her violently three times. Weasley’s arse muscles clamped down on his shaft like a vice, pushing him rapidly towards completion. He was nearly there...

Draco looked down at his glistening cock, watching in fascination as it disappeared repeatedly into Weasley’s warm and welcoming body. His eyes roamed over her naked torso, taking in the glorious curve of her hips, her narrow waist, smooth back and flaming red hair. She really did have the most amazing body, and he could do anything he wanted with it!

Over the next several months he was going to torture her mentally and sexually, making her suffer in ways she could never imagine! By the time he was done with her, she would willingly and enthusiastically do anything he asked, in terror at what he might do if she refused.

That prospect tipped him over the edge. His orgasm slammed into him just as his cock slammed deep into Weasley’s butt hole. His body arched backwards and a massive blast of hot spunk sprayed from his dick, splattering her insides.

Draco cried out in ecstasy: “Aaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!”

Weasley felt his penis spasm and his warm juices invade her rectum. She screamed in mortified horror: “NOOOOOOOOOO!”

Her reaction sent a thrill down Draco’s spine. His penis contracted violently again, sending another powerful jet of sticky man-batter into the redhead’s glorious butt.

“ _YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_ ” she screamed in fury.

Her anger just fuelled Draco’s elation. Over and over he came, thrusting his cock into her again and again, ejaculating wildly. Jizz flew from his dick like water from a fire hose. It filled her tight little butt in seconds and quickly overflowed, forming a cloudy river down her butt crack and across her pussy.

On a whim, Draco pulled his cock out of her butt and pushed it into her vagina. The copious amounts of spunk coating his penis, and the river of cum flowing between her labia helped him to slip easily inside her. Weasley cried out in shock and dismay, but she was helpless to stop him. He pushed inexorably deeper, until his knob slid over the dome of her cervix and pressed into the rear wall of her vagina.

But he didn’t stop there. He lifted himself up on his arms and let his entire body weight fall onto his hips. The full length of his nine inch penis was forced into her, pressing deep into her insides. Weasley howled in pain, and then squealed in discomfort as Draco’s cock expanded briefly with his next spasm. An eruption of hot semen shot into Weasley’s vagina, followed by another and another. It felt amazing and Draco couldn’t help groaning with each ejaculation.

“Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

The contractions of his penis began to subside and Draco collapsed onto Weasley’s back, crushing her to the bed. He rested his cheek between her shoulder blades as the last dribbles of spunk were deposited deep inside her.

The two of them lay there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and breathing heavily. Draco’s penis began to shrink and eventually fell from Weasley’s vagina. He took that as his cue to get up, so he lifted himself back into a kneeling position between her legs. The view was fantastic! Rivers of creamy spaff were flowing from her arse and her pussy, forming a pool on the bed below her mound.

Draco quickly scrambled from the bed and rifled through the expanded pockets of this robes. He found what he was looking for and strode back towards the bed. The naked redhead was still bound firmly in place so she hadn’t moved at all. She was lying face-down with her limbs spread and her eyes closed. Draco positioned himself just so and then called out to the helpless woman.

“How was that for you Weasley?”

She opened her eyes and glared at him malevolently. Something unpleasant and profane was about to leave her lips when Draco’s camera flashed.

“Another keeper!” he declared cheerfully. “Ginny Potter tied face-down with spunk leaking from her arse and pussy. Beautiful!”

“ _YOU FUCKING CREEP!_ ” she screamed at him.

Draco grinned, “Creep or creative genius? Opinions may differ, but I’m fairly certain my male friends will say the latter.”

Weasley’s fury wilted at the idea that anyone might see that photo.

Draco stowed the camera back in his robes and dressed himself, then unbuckled the strap around one of Weasley’s wrists.

“You can unfasten the rest yourself,” he told her as he walked away. “Don’t forget there’s a chamber pot and wash basin under the bed. If you make a mess in this room I’ll make you lick it up.”

He tapped his wand on the wall and thought of the password. A door appeared and he stepped through. It sealed behind him, forming a solid stone wall once more. Draco took a few steps to the right and tapped the wall again. A ripple swept over the wall and the entire thing suddenly became transparent, like glass. From the other side it would still look like a solid stone wall, but from this side he could see the entire room beyond.

Weasley was struggling with the other wrist buckle, frantically trying to free herself. She eventually succeeded and switched to her ankles. Once those were free she leapt from the end of the bed and strode towards the wall where Draco had exited. She barely took two steps before the chain attached to her right ankle snapped taught. She quickly lay down on the ground and stretched her body out, but there was no way she could get anywhere near the exit. She was easily three meters away.

She gave up on that and sat examining the chain around her ankle. After some tugging and rattling, it was clear that she wouldn’t be able to remove it. The redhead visibly deflated, then brightened slightly. She crawled under the bed and lay there for several minutes, presumably examining the ring in the floor, to which the chain was attached. Draco had no concerns though – it was firmly bolted to the floor, and charmed to be unbreakable, just like the chain and all the other restraints in the room.

Weasley emerged looking depressed. She sat on the bed for several minutes, staring round the room pensively. She was trying to figure out how to escape of course, but there was no escape. Draco had imprisoned hundreds of women in here over the years, and nobody had ever made it out of this room (never mind any further). Admittedly most of them had been muggles, but a witch without a wand was basically a muggle too. They had no more success than their muggle counterparts.

Eventually she looked down at herself and grimaced. With a disgusted look she reached underneath the bed and removed the chamber pot, then squatted over it. For several seconds nothing happened. Then a steady flow of pearly spunk trickled from her bum into the pot. When the last few sticky drops had fallen, Weasley adjusted her position and took a few deep breaths. A bead of creamy fluid emerged from her vagina and elongated into a sticky string before falling into the chamber pot. A few moments later a stream of sperm erupted from her pussy and poured into the pot. Draco wasn’t sure how much fell from her body, but it seemed like quite a lot – maybe half a wine glass. He felt rather pleased with himself.

The last few drips formed sticky strings between Weasley’s cunt and the pot. Impatiently, the naked redhead shoved two fingers up herself and scooped out another large dollop of spooge. Twice more she rummaged around inside herself for unwanted spume. When she was done, she wiped her fingers on the side of the chamber pot and shoved it back under the bed. Her hand and pussy were still glistening with jizz, but she ignored that for the moment.

Retrieving the chamber pot, she discovered that it was now empty and spotlessly clean. With a visible sigh, she squatted over the pot again. A few moments later an impressive jet of pee blasted from her pussy into the pot.

When she’d finished peeing, Weasley looked around for something to wipe herself with. Previous prisoners had done the same. Discovering that he hadn’t provided any tissues, her shoulders drooped. She pushed the chamber pot back under the bed and grabbed the hand basin. A face cloth hung over one side and a bar of soap sat on the in-built soap dish. Weasley squatted over the basin and proceeded to use it like a bidet, scrubbing between her legs with soap and rinsing several times. When she was done she dried her pussy and arse with the face cloth. She threw the soap and cloth into the dirty water and pushed the basin under the bed. A few seconds later she retrieved it. The basin was gleaming, with a clean face cloth and the soap back in the soap dish. She washed her hands and face and dried them with the face cloth, then pushed the basin back under the bed.

Draco was impressed. It usually took his prisoners a while to figure out how to best use the limited facilities he’d provided. Weasley had made one mistake though, as she was now realising. The kneeling redhead had retrieved the basin once more. She stared at it for several long seconds before her posture slumped. She’d realised that her choices were to drink from the same basin she’d just used to wash Malfoy’s spunk off her nether regions, or go thirsty. Eventually she dipped her cupped hands into the water and slurped at it hesitantly. Apparently reassured that it was clean, she drank a couple of mouthfuls.

Looking exhausted and thoroughly demoralised, Weasley climbed onto the bed and crawled under the sheets. It had been a very long day for her, with quite a few unpleasant surprises. Would she sleep, he wondered? Some did and some didn’t, in Draco’s experience. The prospect of weeks or months of abuse and the unfamiliar environment kept some of them awake. She lay staring at the ceiling for several minutes before the lights automatically dimmed.

Draco left his prisoner to ponder on the choices that had brought her to this place.

\- § -

“Good morning,” Draco said brightly as he strode into Weasley’s room the next morning.

His prisoner had been awake for some time, he knew, trying to escape from the chain tying her ankle to the floor. She’d eventually given up and was now sitting up in bed, with the covers held against her chest to cover her nudity. He placed an item of white lacy clothing on the bed.

“Put this on and come join me for breakfast,” he ordered.

Weasley stared at it, “What the hell is that?”

“I believe the muggles call it a baby-doll négligée,” Draco replied.

“It’s _transparent!_ ” she replied in disgust.

Draco shrugged, “Take it up with the manufacturer. I didn’t design the thing.”

“I am _not_ wearing _that_!” the redhead stated emphatically.

“Suit yourself,” Draco replied evenly. “But it’s wear that or wear nothing.”

Weasley began wrapping her bed sheet around herself defiantly, clearly intending to wear it like a toga.

Draco sighed, “If you attempt to use your bed covers as clothes you’ll be sleeping without any from now on. Do you really want to spend your entire time here naked? I don’t mind, personally. You have a rocking body and I enjoy looking at it, but I assumed you’d prefer to cover up sometimes.”

The redhead glared at him angrily for several seconds, then grabbed the négligée and turned away from him to put it on. Draco smirked to himself. It was made of such incredibly fine lace that it was almost entirely see-through, and it was indecently short.

Weasley growled in displeasure, looking down at herself and refusing to turn around.

“This thing is obscene!” she complained. “I might as well be naked for all the good this thing does! Do you at least have some underwear to go with it?”

“I’ll give you some later,” he replied. “Now show me your ankle restraint.”

Weasley still refused to turn around, but she stuck out her leg. With a wave of his wand the metal cuff vanished and the chain fell free.

“Follow me please,” he instructed.

Without looking to see if she followed, Draco walked over to the side wall and tapped one of the stones. A doorway appeared and he stepped through into a small square room. It was empty apart from a small breakfast table set for two. Draco lowered himself into one of the two chairs and helped himself to a bowl of cereal. He ate in quiet solitude for several minutes.

“Have you finished trying to find the exit?” he called out. “You won’t find it, and if you’re not sitting opposite me in ten seconds I’ll make you regret it.”

A few moments later Weasley came through the doorway looking annoyed and trying to cover herself. She was right, the négligée _was_ obscene. It was shaped like a slip, but it ended just below her waist so her pussy was almost entirely exposed. What little of her body it _did_ cover (basically her tits and stomach) was clearly visible through the diaphanous material. Draco grinned in delight. She was essentially naked, but the lacy garment somehow made her nudity even sexier.

“You look lovely,” he told her, with genuine admiration.

“Pervert,” she muttered under her breath as she made her way round the table to the other chair.

Draco smirked, “Unfortunately since you didn’t follow me when ordered to do so, there must be some punishment.”

A rather marvellous idea had just occurred to him. He waved his wand at her chair and cast a silent transfiguration spell on it. He couldn’t see the result from where he was, but he could see Weasley’s horrified expression as she stared down at it.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” she exclaimed. “I hope you don’t expect me to sit on that!”

Draco had transfigured the seat of her chair so that an eight inch wooden penis was sticking up in the middle of it.

“I’m afraid I must insist,” Draco replied.

“Well you can go fuck yoursel...”

“ _Crucio!_ ” Draco said calmly.

Weasley collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony. He let her writhe for a few seconds, and then released the spell.

“You may need this,” he noted, pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket and placing it on the table.

The foolish woman once again displayed her Gryffindor nature by objecting.

“Fuck you! I am _not_ going to...”

“ _Crucio!_ ”

This time Draco let her suffer for much longer. After he let her go she lay gasping and trembling on the floor, unable to control her limbs.

“You may as well get used to the dildo chair,” Draco explained, “because you’ll be using it for all meals from now on.”

The shuddering redhead struggled to her knees and crawled over to the chair. With quivering arms she hauled herself up and leant on the chair for a moment breathing heavily.

“You really are a total...”

“Be careful what you say,” Draco warned, “lest your disrespect exhaust my patience.”

Weasley glared at him balefully, and then snatched the bottle of lube from the table angrily. With a disgusted and appalled expression she squirted a liberal amount of the viscous liquid all over the phallus sticking up from her chair. She slapped the bottle back down on the table with unnecessary force and positioned herself in front of the chair. Grasping both sides of the seat and leaning forwards slightly, she carefully lowered herself onto the wooden cock.

Draco couldn’t see anything from where he was, but he could tell what was happening from Weasley’s expression. She jumped when the cold and wet dick first touched her pussy, but quickly pressed down again. Her eyes fluttered shut as the head of the fake penis pressed at the entrance to her vagina, and a gasp escaped her when it plunged inside. With a low groan she let her weight bear her down onto the cock. Inch by inch it slid deeper insider her, until her butt cheeks finally rested on the seat of the chair.

For several seconds the scantily-clad redhead sat rigidly with her eyes shut, breathing heavily and composing herself. Draco had no idea what it must feel like, but the idea of her politely eating breakfast while skewered on a large wooden cock entertained him enormously. It would also keep her unnerved and further erode her confidence – the more he degraded her, the more despondent and compliant she would become.

With a visible effort, Weasley forced herself to relax and opened her eyes. She tried to act as if she was unperturbed by the object currently invading her pussy, but she was unsuccessful. It probably didn’t help that her tits were almost entirely on show, or that she was wearing the sort of slutty nightwear normally associated with prostitutes. Amusingly, her nipples had hardened and were clearly visibly through the thin material. Was she turned on, he wondered?

Weasley noticed his gaze and quickly folded her arms over her chest. Draco smirked at her and she looked away, flushing.

“It’s cold in here with no clothes on,” she stated.

Draco refrained from comment.

“Help yourself to cereal,” he offered instead. “I’ll bring cooked food in future, if you behave.”

Weasley grudgingly poured some cereal into her wooden bowl and covered it in milk from the wooden jug. They ate in silence for several minutes, during which Weasley cast him hateful glances as she repeatedly adjusted her sitting position. Apparently it was uncomfortable to have a stationary dildo inside her, so she had to move it around from time to time. Draco was amused to see the flush spread from her face down to her neck and chest, suggesting that she was unwillingly turned-on by the experience.

It was during one of these ‘adjustments’ that she attacked him. Weasley abruptly lunged forwards, attempting to stab him in the eyes with her spoon. Draco had been expecting it of course. Half the women who came here tried to stab him during breakfast, which was the real reason there was no hot foot on day one – he didn’t want to risk providing them with a knife. (He’d learned that lesson the hard way.) If there was a world record for being attacked with a spoon... he would be _way_ ahead of the competition.

Draco hit her with a Stunning Spell before she’d closed even half the distance between them. She collapsed onto the table and tumbled off onto the floor.

He examined her dispassionately while he finished eating his breakfast. The négligée had ridden up as she fell, and one knee was curled up to her chest, leaving her ginger pussy exposed. It looked extremely inviting – half open thanks to the dildo, and covered in lubricant.

Draco chuckled to himself as he rose and unzipped his trousers, “Waste not want not...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend subscribing to the story so you're notified when the next chapter is published. :-)


	7. Ginny part VII: Fucktoy

“That was extremely foolish,” Draco said to the bound redhead. “Now I’ll have to discipline you quite severely.”

Weasley had just come round to find herself hanging from the ceiling in the middle of her bedroom. Padded iron shackles around her wrists were chained to an iron ring in the stones above her. Draco had deliberately set the length so that she had to stand on her tip-toes the entire time. She rattled the chains and struggled to get free, but only succeeded in setting herself spinning.

“What are you going to do?” the woman spat at him furiously. “You’ve already fucked me in every hole! I had nothing to lose!”

Draco laughed heartily, admiring her gorgeous body as she rotated in front of him. With her arms raised the négligée barely made it to her waist, so her ginger pussy and fabulous arse were very much on show. Draco enjoyed seeing women hanging like this, helpless and exposed, so he was always looking for an excuse to do it.

“Is that what you think?” he asked in amusement. “Oh Weasley, you have no idea!”

The redhead stopped thrashing and tried to stand on her tiptoes. As she did so, her attention was drawn to the spots of pearly liquid on the floor between her feet. Her eyes trailed upwards until they settled on her pussy. As she watched, large dribble of thick pearly jizz leaked out and fell to the ground. Her gaze rose to meet his. A brief flash of despair and humiliation flashed across her face before she schooled her features and looked away.

“That’s right,” Draco drawled. “I fucked you while you were unconscious, and I have to say... it was rather excellent. Fucking a woman when she’s out cold is a massive turn-on, so thank you for that.”

Weasley refused to look at him, but her face burned crimson.

Draco smacked her on the bare arse, making her squeal, and then slipped a leather collar around her neck. She tried to stop him by thrashing her head around, but it was already too late – Draco easily fastened it at the back and secured it with a padlock. The choker, as muggles called it, was black with silver studs to make it look like a dog collar. There was also a steel hoop at the front and another at the back, for a leash to be attached.

“This is to remind you of your status,” he told her. “You are my pet; my slave. You will do whatever I tell you to do, and you will not resist in any way, or the penalty will be extremely harsh.”

With a tap of his wand on the nearby wall, Draco converted it into a full-length mirror.

“What do you think?” he asked, rotating her by the hips until she was facing the mirror. “The collar looks good doesn’t it?”

Weasley stared at her reflection in misery.

“Enough fun,” he declared as he headed for the door. “I have arrangements to make. As you will discover tonight, there are still plenty of ways I can make you suffer. For now I will leave you to reflect on your situation. Ha ha, get it? Reflect! Hilarious!”

\- § -

Draco returned six hours later. He conjured a chain that slithered across the floor like a snake and attached itself to the ring under the bed. The other end crawled up Weasley’s body and attached itself to her neck collar. A second flick of his wand banished the chain attaching her to the ceiling. The scantily-clad redhead collapsed into a heap on the floor.

“You have two hours before the punishment commences,” Draco informed her and departed. The doorway sealed behind him.

The wall turned transparent at Draco’s command, allowing him to see what Weasley got up to in the room he’d just left. To her it would still appear to be a stone wall of course. As he’d expected, she hobbled straight to the chamber pot in some haste and squatted on it to relieve herself. Then she used the basin to clean herself up. Much of the spunk had dripped out of her, but her pussy was probably a bit crusty. She certainly gave it a good scrub.

The chain attached to her neck prevented her from reaching three of the walls, but she began searching the one behind the bed with her eyes and fingertips. Draco chuckled and left her to it. She wouldn’t find an exit there without a wand.

He returned two hours later to find his guest snoozing (or possibly pretending to snooze) on the bed. He stunned her and banished the chain attached to her collar. Sliding his arms under her semi-naked body, he lifted her easily and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was surprisingly light, he discovered. He could have used _mobilocorpus_ of course, but he liked to do it this way sometimes. Not least because he could fondle her naked arse as he walked.

They travelled down several dimly-lit and featureless passages, taking turns left and right, before Draco tapped the wall and entered a long thin room. It was perhaps five meters long by three wide. At evenly-spaced intervals along one side there were holes in the wall about eighteen inches wide by twelve inches tall. Each hole was lined with padded leather cushioning. A second room was just visible through the gaps.

Draco slid the mostly-naked woman off his shoulder and carefully fed her head and upper body through the third hole. Once she was positioned with her waist balanced in the hole, he fastened leather cuffs around her ankles and fastened them to metal hoops in the floor. He legs were spread about three feet apart, allowing easy access to her pussy and anus.

Satisfied that she was correctly placed, Draco exited the room and made his way round to an identical room on the other side of the wall. Weasley’s upper body was sticking out of the third hole, draped over like a puppet with its strings cut. He bound her wrists to a two-foot-high grab-handle bolted to the floor and then stepped back to admire his work.

Nodding in satisfaction, he _renervated_ her.

Weasley woke to find Draco wearing formal dining robes and looking down at her. Her head swivelled left and right as she took in her surroundings. She looked thoroughly confused to discover that her body below the waist was poking through a hole in the wall.

“Muggles really are amazing aren’t they?” Draco drawled. “The things they think of! This is something called a Reverse Glory Hole room. There are a few different types, but this is my favourite. In a regular Glory Hole room it would be the man’s privates poking through the hole in the wall, but in this case it’s the woman’s, hence the word ‘Reverse’. You’ll see that there are five holes in the wall, and you are occupying one of them. I sometimes have parties for my friends where we abduct five muggle women and line them up in here, but today it’ll be just you.”

Some sort of understanding dawned on her face. She looked suddenly stricken.

“Ah, I think you’ve figured it out, but allow me to explain, just in case you’ve missed any of the details. This arrangement allows my guests to line up in the other room and fuck the helpless mudbloods without having to actually share a room with them. It’s very popular. The wall is charmed to be see-through from one side, or the other, or both. Generally I set it to be opaque from this side and transparent from the other so my guests can see the women they’re fucking, but the women can see nothing. On this occasion I’m going to set it the other way around. If you look up you’ll see a mirrored wall. That will allow _you_ to see who’s fucking you, but _they_ won’t be able to see your face. You can also see five screens hanging from the ceiling, like the ones they use at the Quidditch World Cup. These will show close-ups of your pussy and the cock entering you, from five different angles.”

His prisoner _had_ apparently missed some details, because she looked even more appalled.

“All my guests have been told is that you’re a pureblood witch,” Draco continued. “The fact that you have red pubes does narrow down the list of who you might be, but they won’t know _for sure_...”

“No!” Weasley cried. “Stop! I’ll do whatever you say!”

“Oh it’s too late for that I’m afraid,” Draco replied. “My guests have already arrived. It would be rude to deny them the entertainment they’re expecting.”

“Please,” she pleaded. “I’ll do anything you want!”

“You’ll do that regardless,” Draco replied cruelly. “Don’t you get it yet? You have no bargaining power. You have nothing to offer that I can’t simply take.”

The distraught redhead yanked frantically at the bindings on her feet and ankles, trying desperately to escape.

Draco ignored her struggles, “When we’re done, you will have a choice. Either you do whatever I say, _without question_ , or next time I have guests they’ll see exactly who it is they’re fucking. You won’t remember once this is all over, but _they_ will. Now please excuse me, I must welcome my guests.”

To his surprise, Weasley started thrashing wildly and screaming at the top of her voice. She _really_ didn’t want to be fucked by any other men. Draco found it quite fascinating, but the noise she was making was quite unpleasant so he departed quickly.

A few minutes later, the unmistakable figure of Gregory Goyle appeared in the mirror in front of Weasley’s face. The brutish thug had changed quite a lot since Hogwarts. His previously stocky figure was now toned and athletic, while his head was shaved almost bare. Goyle stripped off his formal robes until his chest was bare. Muscles rippled across his impressive six-pack and huge dragon-shaped tattoos decorated his enormously muscular arms. He looked even more primitive and savage than he had at school.

Weasley began screaming and flailing in horror, “No no no no no no no no no no no!”

Goyle eyed her bare pussy hungrily and stepped between her legs. Unfastening his belt, he pulled his trousers down to reveal a short but very fat and erect cock, below which hung two truly gargantuan testicles. The brute reached over to a dispenser on the wall and applied a liberal amount of what was clearly lubricant to his hands, and then rubbed it all over his dick.

The helpless redhead’s screams became even more desperate as Goyle rubbed his slippery cock up and down her pussy, but then she howled in anguish and disgust as he shoved his cock roughly inside her. Despite his considerable girth, he easily penetrated her and spared her not a thought as he pushed himself balls-deep. Weasley squealed in discomfort as her entrance muscles struggled to accommodate him.

Unfortunately he seemed to find her screams arousing. He grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting his fat shaft into her – first slowly, clearly relishing the feel of her, but increasing his pace quickly. In no time at all he was grunting like a beast, pounding into her ruthlessly.

The helpless redhead’s screaming morphed into gasping sobs as Goyle rammed into her, mercilessly using her body to pleasure himself. His grunting increased in frequency and volume, until he was growling out in delight.

“Urgh! Urgh! Urgh! Urgh!Urgh!Urgh! UrghUrghUrgh! URGHURGHURGHURGH...”

For a moment he froze, unmoving, with his cock buried deep in Weasley’s body. Then he withdrew and thrust back into her savagely. His head flew back and he gasped. Again he withdrew and rammed back into her. His balls slapped her mound hard and he gasped again. A third time he withdrew and slammed against her.

Weasley howled as Goyle’s cock exploded inside her, spraying her insides with hot thick spunk.

Goyle cried out in orgasm, “Uuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

He began wildly hammering his dick into her, grunting loudly with each thrust of his hips.

“URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH!”

Jet after massive jet of hot jizz blasted from his cock. Soon even Weasley’s enormous vagina was insufficient to contain it. Each time Goyle pulled back a river of warm spunk poured from her cunt and ran down her legs. That seemed to horrify her afresh and she began screaming again.

Gradually Goyle’s orgasm began to wane and his ejaculations faded to mere dribbles of warm cum. As the last drops of semen left him, Goyle withdrew his cock and shuddered in post-coital bliss. He waved his wand to dry himself off, dressed himself and departed without a backward glance.

Wracked with shudders of a different nature, Weasley tried once more to escape her restraints. She failed again and wailed in fury and revulsion. She remained firmly bent over, with her naked arse and pussy on one side of a wall, vulnerable to whoever Malfoy invited to fuck her, and her scantily-clad upper body on the other.

Movement in the mirror drew her attention. Another person had entered the room behind her – Theodore Nott. He examined her cum-dripping pussy with distaste and conjured a handkerchief to wipe the worst of the spaff from between her legs. He then unzipped his trousers and fucked her. Weasley wept bitterly throughout, but managed not to scream until Nott shoved his cock up her arse. Like Malfoy had done at the Inn, Nott switched from her pussy to her anus several times to obtain the lubrication he needed to properly penetrate her rectum. When he reached orgasm he ejaculated into her anus, then her pussy, and then all over her bare arse. Nott left with a deeply satisfied smile on his face.

Weasley had no idea how many men would visit her, but any hope that it would just be two were quickly dashed. Adrian Pucey stepped into the room. He’d been a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team so he was well known to her. She despised him with a passion.

“Fucking hell Nott,” Pucey swore to himself. “Look at this mess!”

He conjured a towel and used it to thoroughly dry Weasley’s arse and legs. He didn’t bother drying her pussy or anus though, and proceeded to fuck her in both. Her torment did not end there though. Cassius Warrington, another Chaser, replaced Pucey. He only fucked her in the pussy, which was a small blessing, but he took absolutely ages to cum. Miles Bletchley followed. He’d been a Keeper on the Slytherin team and fucked her in both holes.

After Bletchley left, Weasley lay unmoving as if she were unconscious. She had long-since stopped screaming, but she still yelped and groaned in discomfort as her assailants pounded her, proving that she was in fact awake. The only time she lifted her head was to see who was going to assault her next.

Movement to her right drew her attention. Draco had returned.

“How was that for you Weasley?” he asked nastily.

“You bastard!” she growled, her voice cracking. “You fucking bastard...”

Draco crouched down to look her in the eye, “Have you had enough then?”

“Yes,” she said brokenly.

“You will do whatever I ask?”

“Yes.”

“Anything?”

“Anything!” Her voice became pleading, “Just no more of... _this_. Please.”

“Very well,” Draco replied. “Tomorrow we will test that promise.”

Weasley expression turned desolated, “But you just said...”

“Oh don’t worry,” Draco reassured her. “We won’t be doing this again. Tomorrow will be... different. It’ll be an opportunity for you to _prove_ how obedient you’re going to be. Now hold still while I release you.”

The prone redhead looked both relieved and fearful at the same time, but lay perfectly still. Draco left the room and returned a few moments later.

“Your feet are free.”

He reached out to attach a leash to the collar at her neck and then banished her wrist manacles.

“Lead the way slave,” he ordered, pointing to the open door.

Weasley used the floor handles to pull her legs through the hole in the wall and gingerly clambered to her feet. Her gait was distinctly bow-legged as she walked towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the leash attached to her neck and following it to Draco’s hand. A haunted look came over her and she looked away.

Draco called out directions, telling her which way to go. Weasley’s gaze swept left and right, taking in every detail. Not that there was anything to see – just featureless stone corridors. She was most likely memorising the route, but it would do her no good. This part of the dungeon had no exits, just torture rooms.

While they walked he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of her naked butt. She had amazing hips and a wonderfully proportioned arse, all of which swayed alluringly as she walked. He particularly enjoyed seeing the dollops of cum falling from between her legs. She was leaving quite a trail in fact. Her arse and pussy must be absolutely _rammed_ with semen.

He _knew_ they were actually, because unknown to Weasley all five of Draco’s guests had in fact been Draco himself under polyjuice. He made a point of collecting hair from everyone he encountered in case he ever needed it, and since he wasn’t keen on ‘sloppy seconds’ he’d posed as five people Weasley would know instead of actually inviting them here. He’d taken a different polyjuice every day, to give his balls time to replenish, but used the time-turner to go back in time and shag Weasley consecutively, one time after another. He’d wanted her to _think_ she was being fucked by five different men, but Draco had no desire to actually share her pussy.

Using the Reverse Glory Hole Room (as opposed to just fucking her) held two benefits. First, he could terrify her with the threat of them seeing her face next time. Second, it was extra degrading for a woman to be used as if she were just an object. None of the men who’d fucked her cared whether she had a personality, or hopes or dreams or ambitions. She was just a pussy and an arse for them to ejaculate into. To them, the rest of her had no value whatsoever. She was a mere fucktoy.

Draco and Weasley arrived back at her room. The doorway was open so she walked straight in, but then stopped a few meters inside and stared at the wall. Draco had mounted two huge prints of the photos he’d taken recently. Like all Wizarding photos they were moving. The first showed Weasley naked and bent double in the Plow Pose, with her arse and pussy wide open. In the photo her expression turned angry and mortified as she realised that Draco was taking a picture. The second showed her lying naked and face-down on the bed, with her arms and legs tied to the bedposts and pulled wide apart. A large dribble of pearly-white cum leaked from her arse and ran down between her legs. Then an even larger glob of jizz oozed from her pussy and fell to join the growing pool on the bed.

“I thought the room was looking a little plain,” Draco explained, “so I’ve decorated it with some... inspirational images.”

Weasley gave him a sour look but said nothing.

\- § -

The following day they once again took breakfast together. Weasley was still wearing the the négligée, so she was basically naked. To his surprise and delight she lubed-up the dildo chair without comment and lowered herself onto it.

During the night Draco had installed three screens on the wall behind her chair, and three cameras in the seat of the chair itself. He was therefore treated to a wonderful close-up view of the dildo approaching her vagina and sliding into it.

When about half of the eight inches of wood was inside her she noticed the direction of his gaze and glanced over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open at what was on the screens. She turned back to stare at him and Draco smirked. Weasley scowled but said nothing and began lowering herself onto the dildo once more.

The meal passed without incident, though the redhead was once again flustered and flushed by the end of it. She seemed unable to resist the erotic pleasure induced by eight inches of wood invading her body.

\- § -

Draco returned that evening, once again wearing formal dining robes. He placed an extremely pretty white summer dress on the bed, along with a lacy white bra and lacy white knickers.

“Get changed,” Draco ordered, and banished the cuff on her ankle.

Weasley obediently rose from the bed and changed in front of him, though she kept her back to him the entire time. Once she was ready Draco circled around her, inspecting the dress. It showed off the sensual curves of her body wonderfully and made her look a lot younger than her years – beautiful and innocent. It quite took his breath away. He almost regretted what he was about to subject her to. Almost.

“Follow me,” he instructed.

Draco led the way, taking her in a similar direction to yesterday, but with a few different turns at the end.

“Come on through,” he said, and stepped into another room.

Weasley followed, looking around the new room with a worried expression. The chamber was very similar to the one yesterday – perhaps five meters by three, built entirely of stone, and completely featureless except for five quaffle-sized holes in the opposite wall and five screens above her head angled diagonally downwards towards the far wall. She squinted at the holes and caught sight of the camera lenses arrayed around each one. Her face paled visibly.

“This is a regular Glory Hole Room,” Draco explained, confirming her apparent suspicion. “Let's call it the Blow Job Room for today. You will stand in the centre of the room facing that wall. When my guests stick their cocks through those holes you will strip, then start on the right and give each cock a blow job like I taught you. You will swallow their cum and display your empty mouth to the wall above the hole. The wall will be transparent from the other side, so they will be able to see you, but you will not be able to see them. They will also be able to see close-ups of what you’re doing on the screens behind you.”

Weasley’s eyes snapped to his and her voice wavered, “They’ll be able to see who I am?”

“If you like,” he replied. “Or you can use this to conceal your identity.”

Draco handed her an ornate jewelled mask. It would cover just her eyes and nose. Weasley took it numbly.

“If you hurt or injure any of my guests you won’t like what I do to you,” he warned menacingly.

With a satisfied nod at her desolate expression, Draco left.

The doorway sealed into a featureless stone wall behind him.

\- § -

Draco entered another small darkened room followed by four men in formal robes. The room had plain grey stone walls on three sides, but the stone of the forth wall was transparent like glass and featured five padded holes.

“As always Draco,” Nott drawled, eying the pretty masked redhead through the glass wall, “you have the best after-dinner amusements – they’re so inventively immoral!”

Weasley was standing in the centre of the other room, as Draco had instructed. She looked quite beautiful, though she was trembling slightly. Draco wondered if she was crying. It was hard to tell with her mask on.

“Who’s the slut?” Pucey wondered.

Draco suppressed his irritation and smiled, “Ah, but that’s part of the entertainment. I won’t be revealing that, but perhaps you can work it out?”

His guests stepped close to the glass wall to examine the woman. They’d been in here before of course, but there were usually five muggle women on the other side.

“Just one woman,” Warrington noted, “so she must be someone special. Can’t be a muggle then...”

“No,” Bletchley agreed. “She must be a witch. A mudblood I presume?”

Draco shrugged ambiguously.

“I don’t think so,” Nott interjected. “She looks to be about our age with long red hair... not many witches fit that description. None of them are mudbloods.”

“She could be a foreign witch,” Pucey suggested.

“No,” Warrington countered. “She’s on her own so there’s something unique about her – something that will make us all want her. We must know this woman. Maybe it’s Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. She had straight reddish hair...”

“True,” Nott agreed. “But I think Bones would be a little... shorter and heavier than this woman. There is, however, one very obvious witch who looks exactly like this... and she’s very special indeed.”

Nott licked his lips hungrily and stepped closer to the glass, “I think this is the wife of the person who put my father in Azkaban, and I am _very keen indeed_ to get my revenge on them both.”

“You can’t be serious!” Warrington exclaimed, turning to Draco. “ _You imperiused Ginny Potter?_ ”

Draco smiled enigmatically, “I can neither confirm nor deny...”

“ _Are you insane?_ ” Pucey cried, glancing towards the exit. “Potter’s an Auror! You’ll get us all thrown into Azkaban.”

“Settle down,” Draco reassured him calmly. “I guarantee that this woman won’t be missed. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Ah,” said Nott knowingly eying the necklace around Draco’s neck. “You’ve put my invention to good use then? Very clever Draco! I assume she’ll be obliviated afterwards, so nobody will be any the wiser?”

“Of course,” Draco replied, nodding once.

“Then we are indeed perfectly safe,” Nott grinned, “and I call dibbs!”

Nott moved quickly towards the first hole in the wall and began unzipping his fly.

Pucey was incredulous, “You think Potter’s wife won’t be missed, Nott? Do you know something I don’t?”

“I know lots of things you don’t Pucey,” Nott replied, reaching into his trousers and removing his already-stiff cock.

Draco stepped up to the third hole and unzipped his trousers. For some reason Draco didn’t mind sharing a woman for oral sex. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps because she could swallow the cum in between, so he was fucking a largely unadulterated mouth?

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to,” he told Pucey. “Just stand and watch if you like. I would note, however, that since she is wearing a mask you cannot know _for sure_ who she is. If anyone ever questions you, even under Veritaserum, you can say you have never to your knowledge done anything to Potter’s wife.”

Warrington and Bletchley looked at each other, and then raced for the second hole, pushing and elbowing each other. Warrington got there first. Bletchley scowled and rushed over to the fourth hole, leaving the fifth for Pucey.

For just a moment Pucey hesitated, and then he laughed. “Oh fuck it, why not. Ginny Potter giving me a blowjob is actually worth the risk. Nice one Malfoy!”

“I aim to please,” Draco replied smugly. “If you’re ready gentlemen?”

They all nodded.

“Then it’s time,” Draco declared.

In perfect synchronisation, all five of them thrust their raging hard-ons through the holes. On the other side of the glass wall, the redhead visibly recoiled. Her hand went to her mouth and she staggered away from the erect penises facing her.

Nott turned his head towards Draco.

“ _She isn’t under the Imperius?_ ” he asked in wonder.

Draco smirked, “No she isn’t. I used... _other methods_ to persuade her to cooperate.”

For several seconds Nott just stared at him in disbelief, and then he burst out laughing, clapping in appreciation.

“Bloody hell, Draco! You’re a fucking legend! This is... wow. I mean... just wow! So Ginny Potter is going to _consciously_ give us all blowjobs?”

“As I said,” Draco replied, “I can neither confirm nor deny whether that’s Potter’s wife. But she is indeed going to willingly suck us all off.” He paused, “Well, not _willingly_ , but you know what I mean.”

On the other side of the wall Weasley was staring towards them in horror. She could hear the laughter, Draco knew. Sounds were heavily muffled and echoed around, but because of the holes in the wall some sound could get through. She wouldn’t hear normal conversation, but she’d hear anything loud. He also knew from past experience that it would seem like the sound was coming from all five holes, so she wouldn’t know which of them was speaking. Her appalled reaction spurred the other three into delighted whoops of joy. Weasley backed away until she hit the far wall, then she began frantically running her hands over the stone, trying to locate the exit.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	8. Ginny part VIII: Cumslut

Draco sighed.

“ _DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THERE, SLAVE!_ ” he bellowed. “ _IT’LL BE WORSE FOR YOU IF I DO. NOW STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD AND GET STARTED!_ ”

Weasley froze, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. Eventually her posture sagged. Her eyes closed in resignation and she took several deep breaths. To Draco’s amazement, she then squared her shoulders and walked resolutely back to the middle of the room. Facing the wall that hid them with determination in her eyes, she reached one hand over her shoulder and the other up her back to unzip the dress.

“Glad I’m not going first,” Pucey muttered. “Ginny Weasley was a right nasty bitch at Hogwarts. If that _is_ her I wouldn’t be surprised if she bit your dick right off, Nott.”

Nott flinched.

“Don’t worry she won’t,” Draco reassured him. “And even if she did, we can easily reattach it.”

“It wouldn’t be much fun though, would it?” Pucey smirked.

“Fuck off Pucey,” Nott spat.

They all fell silent as the redhead pulled the dress off one shoulder then the other. She slid it down to reveal a white lacy bra and paused for a moment, clearly reluctant to continue. Just when Draco thought he was going to have to intervene, she let the dress fall forwards, removing one arm and then the other. Her bra-covered chest and toned stomach were laid bare.

Draco examined Weasley’s face closely. It was hard to see her cheeks with that mask on, but her face was definitely flushed in mortification. It was moments like this that kept him so addicted to inflicting punishments. He found Weasley’s shame delightful. It was also a _massive_ turn-on. His cock pulsed at how she must be feeling. She was stripping for five men whose excitement was already very clear to see. Given that only Potter had ever seen her naked before yesterday, she was probably feeling humiliated beyond measure.

The enslaved redhead hooked her thumbs into the material at her waist and began wiggling her hips to manoeuvre the dress down. After a bit of a struggle, she succeeded and the garment fell to the floor. Weasley crossed her arms at the waist, trying to cover her bare flesh. For several long seconds she stood in just her lacy white knickers and bra, staring miserably at the floor. She looked dejected and pathetic. Draco loved it.

“ _GET ON WITH IT!_ ” he shouted.

Weasley jumped in alarm. Hesitantly, she reached behind to unhook her bra. After a few moments it fell loose, but she held it to her chest. Draco was about to shout at her again when her posture slumped. She suddenly looked thoroughly defeated. The bra slid down her arms and fell to the floor. The four men around him made appreciative noises. Weasley’s breasts really were quite exquisite.

“Bugger me,” Warrington gasped. “If I’d known Weasley she had tits like that I’d have fucked her when we ran the Inquisitorial Squad.”

“Yeah right,” Bletchley scoffed. “She’d have eaten you alive.”

“Maybe so,” Warrington smirked, “but she’s going to be eating me in a good way now isn’t she?”

They all laughed, which made Weasley flinch. Nevertheless, she grabbed the waist of her knickers and slowly pushed them down to her knees. They fell to the floor around her ankles. She stood up straight, covering her pussy with one hand and her boobs with the other arm.

“ _LIFT YOUR ARMS UP AND GIVE US A TWIRL!_ ” Nott yelled.

The naked girl’s head dropped. Draco wondered why she still bothered trying to cover her embarrassment. She must realise it was pointless. Maybe it was an instinct she couldn’t overcome? She had been _very_ upset about him seeing her naked. Having four more men see her bare body was probably just as disturbing, even though she couldn’t see their faces.

Haltingly, Weasley extended her arms upwards, revealing her gorgeous body to the audience beyond the wall. The other four whooped and whistled in delight.

“ _NICE PUSSY!_ ” Bletchley taunted, making Weasley’s shoulders droop even more.

“Gotto love a ginger minge,” Nott chuckled. “I don’t suppose that’s on the menu tonight?”

“Sadly no,” Draco replied. “I have other plans for it.”

“I suspected as much,” Nott responded evenly. “Shame.”

Draco had always liked Nott. He was one of few Slytherins who actually had some brains.

Weasley began rotating on the spot, displaying the beauty of her tight body from all angles. With her arms raised she couldn’t cover anything, so it was all on show. The profile of her boobs, in particular, made Draco’s breath catch in his throat. They looked even more amazing with her arms up. Her arse was incredible too, and of course her pussy was a delight, but the fabulous curve of her hips was something he hadn’t really appreciated until now. It was quite possible that Weasley had the most perfectly proportioned hips of any woman he’d ever seen.

Draco was going to enjoy abusing her for the next several months _immensely_.

As soon as the woman completed her turn Draco called out, “ _START ON THE RIGHT. REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU!_ ”

Weasley nodded dejectedly. Her eyes rose to stare at the cock on her right (Draco’s left) and she stepped hesitantly towards it. As she approached, Draco could see the hollow look in her eyes. All signs of resistance were gone. She was just trying to stay alive now. Perhaps the promise of being obliviated also held some allure. She just had to get through this and then he’d make her forget it ever happened.

With more purpose than Draco would have expected, Weasley knelt in front of Nott’s pulsing cock and reached out. Behind her, the five screens leapt into life, displaying close-ups of her face and Nott’s dick from five different angles.

Unfortunately Weasley’s resolve crumbled and she snatched her hand away.

“ _SUCK IT!_ ” Nott yelled, “ _AND DO A GOOD JOB, OR I’LL GET MY BLOODHOUND AND MAKE YOU SUCK HIM INSTEAD!_ ”

On the screens, Draco saw Weasley’s face take on a rather green hue. She quickly reached out and closed her fingers around Nott’s shaft. With her other hand she cupped his balls. Nott took a huge breath in, closing his eyes in pleasure. Weasley leaned forwards with her mouth wide open, and slowly closed it around Nott’s dick. A tear emerged from the side of her mask and ran down her cheek.

“Fuck yes!” Nott muttered. “Her mouth feels amazing.”

He grabbed onto the handles attached the wall either side of the hole and thrust his hips as far forward as they would go. To her credit, Weasley didn’t pull back. She let Nott push himself further into her mouth. Then, as Draco had taught her, Weasley started fondling Nott’s balls while sliding his cock along her tongue and pressing gently on his shaft with her lips and cheeks.

She seemed to be doing a good job. Within minutes Nott was breathing heavily.

“Sweet Merlin that feels good! Yes, that’s it. That’s it. Fuck! _DEEPER WOMAN! GO DEEPER!_ ”

Obediently Weasley took Nott’s stiff cock further into her mouth. Then she removed her hand and took him all the way in. His entire cock was now submerged inside her jaws. Weasley’s lips closed around the base of his shaft.

Nott went crazy. He started thrusting wildly, as if he were humping the wall, but of course he could see through the glass (and on the screens) that he was actually face-fucking the helpless redhead. The former Slytherin stared in rapture at the naked woman kneeling before him, ramming his shaft into her throat over and over.

“Oh fuck!” he groaned. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohfuck! Ohfuck! Ohfuck! OhfuckOhfuckOhfuckOHFUCKOH...”

Draco’s Glory Hole rooms were incredibly popular with his guests. There was something about them that turned men on enormously. Nevertheless, he was surprised that Nott was reaching his climax so quickly. Either he was massively turned-on by the idea of Ginny Potter sucking him off, or she was learning fast.

With one last massive thrust Nott cried out in orgasm, “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

On the screens, Draco saw Weasley choke as a huge blast of Nott’s cum hit the back of her throat, but to his surprise she didn’t pull away. With tears running freely down the side of her face, she grabbed onto Nott’s dick with her hand and pumped it in time with his ejaculations.

Nott grunted explosively with each spasm, “UURRGGHH! UURRGGHH! UURRGGHH! UURRGGHH!”

Draco could see Weasley’s cheeks widening as they filled with Nott’s spunk. It was hugely arousing and Draco’s cock pulsed hungrily. He couldn’t wait for his turn. Cumming down a woman’s throat was one of his favourite things, so it was usually the first thing he did. With Weasley he’d thus far been denied that pleasure.

As Nott’s climax began to wane, the naked redhead slowed her hand. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth, revealing a huge pool of pearly white spaff coating her mouth. Weasley continued gently milking Nott’s knob. With each stroke of her hand thick dribbles of spunk fell from his penis onto the soft pink cushion of her waiting tongue.

Nott held onto the wall handles for dear life, shuddering uncontrollably and looking down at the woman sucking his cock in wonder.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, “Fucking hell.”

The jizz flowing from Nott’s dick gradually ebbed away. Weasley closed her mouth over Nott’s shrinking dick and sucked it dry as she drew it out. Nott shivered violently as his semi-flaccid penis fell free, groaning in pleasure. Weasley tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide, staring up at where she imagined her tormentor’s face would be. Draco saw that her mouth was almost overflowing with spunk and she was struggling to keep it all in. Nevertheless, she swirled her tongue around inside the pool of spume, giving them all a clear view of how much there was. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed heavily.

A look of pure disgust flashed across her face and her hand leapt to her mouth. Draco was sure she was going to throw up, but she just about managed to hold it down. A second swallow got rid of whatever was left, and she once again screwed up her face in revulsion. Nott laughed cruelly, and then watched in rapt fascination as Weasley opened her mouth wide to prove that it was empty.

“Fucking hell Draco,” Nott laughed. “I can see why you’re addicted to this revenge thing. That was unbelievable! I owe you one man, seriously! Ginny Potter swallowing a mouthful of my spaff! What an amazing sight!”

Draco glanced at Weasley’s face on the screens. She didn’t react, so she hadn’t heard her name.

He smiled at Nott modestly, “You are very welcome my friend.”

“Thanks for letting me go first as well,” Nott added. “That meant a lot to me.”

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, “My pleasure.”

If he was honest, Draco hadn’t realised that Nott would be so into it, but he wasn’t going to be stupid enough to say so. He’d never seen Nott smile as broadly as he was right now, and a stronger alliance with the Nott family would only benefit the Malfoys. Draco was also amazed at Weasley. She’d done an incredible job. Draco would need to find some way to reward her – excellent work like that deserved some sort of encouragement.

Beyond the glass wall, Weasley had already shuffled over in front of Warrington. She reached out and took his shaft in her hand. Warrington breathed out heavily and then groaned as she cupped his balls. Once again Weasley’s mouth began to work its magic. Warrington lasted even less time than Nott. Within two minutes he was frantically pumping his baby-batter into Weasley’s waiting throat. When he was done, she once again displayed a mouth full of spunk and then swallowed it.

Draco watched Weasley carefully as she shuffled over to kneel in front of him. He’d done this many times with other women of course, but never with someone who wasn’t under the imperius. Would Weasley know it was his cock she was about to suck? The acoustics in these two rooms made it hard to figure out where a voice was coming from, so he was _fairly sure_ that Weasley wouldn’t know it was him. In addition, she would probably assume he’d invited the same five guests as last time, and that he was just watching. She’d certainly have recognised Nott’s voice earlier, which would add weight to that theory. Nevertheless, Draco was nervous – he had no desire to go through the pain of having his dick bitten off and reattached.

He needn’t have worried – Weasley was as gentle with him as she had been with the previous two men. She closed her fingers around his cock and reached through the hole to pull his balls through. Draco threw his head back and groaned as she lowered her mouth over his dick, enveloping him within the warm embrace of her tongue and cheeks. It felt glorious. Weasley had improved immeasurably since the first time she’d done this. Draco shivered as she started sliding the head of his penis over her tongue, and stroking his shaft with her soft lips.

Looking down all he could see was the back of her head, but the screens gave him a close-up view of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth from five different angles. Draco grabbed the wall handles and closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of the warm flesh of her mouth on his rock-hard boner.

The kneeling redhead fondled his balls, exactly as he’d taught her, but she also improvised some moves of her own. She seemed to have already learned a few things from sucking-off Nott and Warrington. Draco suspected she was doing whatever she needed to do to get this over with. She seemed to be trying to make them cum as quickly as possible. If so, that was fine by Draco. Giving his guests (and unbeknown to her, Draco himself) such great blow-jobs that they exploded almost immediately... well, that was a win for everyone.

Weasley began running his testicles over her fingers, as if she were juggling two snitches in her hand. He wondered if perhaps juggling snitches was something she did to relieve stress. Whatever the reason, it felt incredible and drove him absolutely insane. Meanwhile, her mouth was doing something incredible to his cock. Her throat and tongue and cheeks and lips were playing a symphony of soft strokes over the entire length of his dick. It was absolutely extraordinary.

Almost against his will, Draco started circling his hips to enhance the amazing sensations of sliding in and out of her mouth. Weasley took that as her signal to release her hand and take his cock all the way in. She pressed down on him and buried her face against the hole in the wall until her lips closed around the base of his shaft.

No woman, apart from Granger, had ever succeeded in taking all nine inches of his cock. But Weasley had just succeeded. He was at least four inches down her throat now, but she seemed to have figured out how to control her gag reflex. Unlike last time, she appeared to be holding her breath too. After a few blissful seconds, during which Draco struggled to prevent himself ejaculating, Weasley withdrew about half way down his shaft, and then devoured him once again.

Draco gasped. His mind was suddenly buzzing like crazy, and vast waves of pleasure were radiating out from his midriff. His entire body sang. Merlin’s beard, Weasley had got good at this fast! He was on the cusp of his orgasm already!

He began thrusting frantically, repeatedly plunging his cock down Weasley’s throat. Amazingly, she responded by forcing herself up against the hole, allowing him to fuck her face as hard as he possibly could. Once again the woman surprised him. She grabbed one testicle in each hand and pulled them gently apart, enclosing each in a fist. With her thumbs she stroked them tenderly, while her fingers dug into the flesh just behind balls.

Draco went absolutely wild. He’d never realised it before, but his shaft didn’t stop where his dick met his body, it continued on for another several inches. Weasley had just discovered that, and her fingertips were probing the part of his penis that was inside his body. He’d never been touched there before and it _massively_ heightened the pleasure of having his cock sucked. Within seconds a climax began to build, but it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He felt thoroughly intoxicated. Euphoria raced towards him with the force of an approaching hurricane – completely unstoppable and utterly devastating.

Despite his best efforts to contain them, guttural grunts rattled in his throat as he rammed his steely cock down Weasley’s throat, “Huuuuuh! Huuuuuh! Huuuuuh!”

OH FUCK! He was about to cum! He was about to cum! Sweet Merlin, Ginny Weasley was making him cum! The absurdity of that thought was swept away in an instant, overwhelmed by the sensations produced by her sweet wonderful mouth and magical fingers. Oh fuck, he was going to cum down Ginny Weasley’s throat! Yes! Yes! Yes! He was going to...

All conscious thought left him. He lost control of his body and would have fallen if his hands hadn’t clamped so tightly onto the wall handles. His knuckles turned white as he thrashed around, grunting in pained ecstasy like an animal.

“Huuuuuh! Huuuuuh! Huuuuuh! Huuuh! Huuuh! Huuuh! Huh! Huh! Huh! HuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHUH...”

For a moment Draco was suspended in the eye of the storm, silent and unmoving. Weasley stared up at him, her bright brown eyes shining through the holes of her mask. She would see only a stone wall of course, and yet somehow she was looking him right in the eye. It turned him on enormously that he was looking her in the eye as she made him cum.

With that thought Draco’s orgasm suddenly exploded, sweeping though him like fiendfyre. His head flew back and his entire body went rigid. A huge jet of hot semen blasted from his cock straight down Weasley’s throat, then another, and another. Draco staggered with the force of his ejaculations, but Weasley grabbed onto his dick and started pumping it into her mouth, sucking furiously as she did so. The fingers of her other hand probed the base of his cock, sending a wave of ecstasy through him. It felt absolutely incredible! Draco squirted again and cried out. But Weasley was unyielding. She squeezed her fist hard around his shaft and sucked again, forcing Draco to ejaculate once more.

Draco had told her that there was no sucking involved in sucking a guy off, but he’d been wrong. So very wrong! If it was timed perfectly it felt incredible. His thoughts scattered and Draco could hardly believe what was happening – Weasley had taken control of his orgasm. She was _forcing_ him to ejaculate and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The gorgeous redhead opened her mouth just as another blast of jism flew from his dick. A thick string of pearly spume struck the dangly thing at the back of her throat and left a trail across her tongue. It was one of the hottest things Draco had ever seen, and his orgasm rose to new heights. Weasley’s fist rammed down on his cock, causing him to ejaculate again. A second rope of spaff coated her tongue. Over and over she made him spurt, laying line after line of his seed across the velvety softness of her tongue.

Draco had never come so hard in his entire life. It was as if his entire body was ejaculating, not just his balls. Every spasm made his back arch and his limbs go rigid. It felt unbelievable, but he was uncomfortably aware that the woman sucking on his cock was entirely in control. She was milking him like a prize cow. It was as if she’d put him under the _Imperius Curse_ and instructed him to orgasm on command. He felt like a puppet, responding unreservedly to the coercive control of Weasley’s hands.

The redhead’s mouth was about to overflow with cum, so she pressed her lips together to keep it all in and continued pumping Draco’s cock. A thick string of spunk flew from his dick and landed in a diagonal line across her face. A second quickly followed, falling across her lips, mask and hair. She turned her head and third jet blasted onto the other cheek.

His orgasm had already gone on for longer than any he could remember, but his puppet-master seemed in no mood to let it end. Her left fist caressed his convulsing balls, with her fingers repeatedly digging into the internal shaft of his penis, while her right fist yanked his cock mercilessly, enslaving his body to her will. As if to prove the point, her hand sped up, tugging his dick faster and faster.

Draco cried out as his body responded to her orders, “Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!”

Spurt after spurt was yanked from him, plastering Weasley’s face with his hot creamy spooge. He was now ejaculating entirely against his will, the pleasure of his orgasm blending with the exquisite pain of being forced to cum so relentlessly. Agony and ecstasy merged into one, and Draco absolutely _loved it_. He also adored the mess he was making of Weasley’s face and hair. She was covered in so much spaff that it was dripping off her chin onto her bare tits.

After what seemed like hours, Draco’s orgasm finally began to wane and the pain overtook the pleasure. His ejaculations became less forceful and his spunk fell in gloopy drips rather than flying out in long ropes. Mercifully, Weasley finally took pity on him. Her strokes became softer and slower, gently squeezing the last few drops of jizz from his shaft.

Draco looked down at the naked redhead kneeling in front of him. She was once again looking up. Despite the lines of spunk across her face, and the globs of spume running down her boobs, she somehow managed to look very sweet and innocent. Draco was amazed. For a Gryffindor, she certainly knew how to use her looks to manipulate people. He wondered if the Sorting Hat had considered putting her in Slytherin. Her use of Love Potions to snag a husband was certainly something a Slytherin would do. But of course her entire family were in Gryffindor so she’d probably argued strenuously for that.

No other woman had ever thought to dig their fingers into the flesh behind his balls. Draco himself had never heard of such a thing. It was an absolute revelation, and Weasley had thought of it on the spur of the moment! What else would Weasley discover, he wondered, over the next few months? She seemed to have very limited sexual experience, but perhaps that worked in her favour in this situation? Nott’s threat to make her suck off a dog had clearly terrified her so much that she’d set aside her disgust and resolved to do whatever it took to satisfy her tormentors. With little prior knowledge of how to please a man, she’d had to improvise. In the real world, she would probably have asked a friend for advice, and would therefore end up doing the same things that all women do. But right now she had no access to advice, so she was experimenting to see what worked.

Draco’s instructions had given her a head start of course (no pun intended), but she was learning rapidly. Nott and Warrington had both cum faster than Draco had ever seen them do so, which meant that Weasley had already been improving. Her success with Draco would no doubt give her ideas for dealing with Bletchley and Pucey. She might learn even more from them.

Draco almost laughed. Unwittingly, he’d put her in a situation where she was highly motivated to improve, and he'd provided five willing men for her to practice on. He’d basically arranged for her to learn how to give perfect head, and she was definitely rising to the occasion.

Weasley allowed his rapidly shrinking member to fall from her hand and tilted her head back. Her jaw opened wide to reveal that her mouth was still overflowing with spunk. The jizz-splattered redhead swirled her tongue around and then licked her teeth, smearing them with sperm. With great care she closed her mouth and swallowed heavily. Impressively, she showed no sign of the disgust she’d displayed ingesting Nott and Warrington’s baby-batter. She was apparently getting used to the salty taste and slimy texture. As ordered, she then opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, confirming that every drop was now in her stomach.

Draco’s legs almost gave way. He staggered backwards and fell to his knees. That was without doubt the most amazing blow job he’d ever received. From start to finish, it was pure perfection. The Glory Hole set-up helped of course – he’d always found these rooms hugely erotic – but his elation was mostly thanks to Weasley.

“Bloody hell Draco,” Nott swore, walking over to stand beside him. “You look like she sucked the life out of you.”

“I think she did,” Draco replied, his voice unsteady.

Gingerly he tucked his genitals back into his trousers and zipped up his flies. Through the glass, he saw Weasley crawling over to face Bletchley. She seemed unconcerned by the spunk all over her face and hair.

“Potter’s a lucky bastard having a wife who gives head as good as that,” Nott declared.

“I never said she was Potter’s wife,” Draco replied automatically. “But she’s never done it before. I had to give her instructions. You’re the first person she’s ever actually sucked off.”

“You’re kidding!” Nott exclaimed. “You let me take her mouth-cherry?”

“I did,” Draco confirmed. “Your cum is the first cum she has ever swallowed.”

That was a lie of course. She’d swallowed Draco’s cum when her pussy overflowed in the Plow Pose, but Nott didn’t need to know that. Also, Draco had let someone else go first because he was worried she might bite their dick off, and he’d rather it wasn’t his. He wasn’t going to tell anyone that either.

Nott was silent for several seconds, “I won’t forget this Draco. Allowing me to take such sweet revenge upon Harry Potter is a gift beyond measure. If you ever need anything, just let me know. The Nott family will always be at your disposal.”

He offered his hand and they shook solemnly. Draco was delighted. This was an unintended and unexpected benefit of tonight’s activities. On top of the earth-shattering blow job Draco had just received from Weasley this alliance made tonight an occasion to truly remember.

As Draco more-or-less expected, Bletchley lasted just over two minutes before he blew his load. Once again Weasley filled her mouth with the helpless man’s cum and then sprayed the rest over her face. When she released his cock Bletchley’s legs gave way and he collapsed into a heap on the floor. He was so out of it he didn’t even see her swallow his man-milk.

“Fuck me,” Bletchley muttered. “That was... I mean... Fuck!”

He lapsed into silence, staring stupidly into space.

Pucey had watched the whole spectacle, growing more and more excited at the reactions of his predecessors. So it was perhaps no surprise that he lasted barely two minutes. He sank to his knees as soon as Weasley let him go, leaning his forehead on the transparent wall and staring in wonder at the naked woman in front of him. She might be covered in cum, but nobody was under any illusions about who’d dominated who.

“Shall we rejoin our wives upstairs?” Draco enquired with a smirk.

Warrington looked down at Pucey, who’d slumped against the wall with his cock leaking jizz onto his trousers.

“I think some of us might need a moment,” he observed dryly.

“While we’re waiting,” Nott said with a predatory smirk, “do you mind if I take another turn?”

Through the transparent wall Draco could see Weasley putting her knickers back on.

“Why would I mind?” Draco replied. “In fact I insist that you do. A hundred galleons says you last less than two minutes.”

“You’re on!” Nott cried gleefully.

He ran back to the first hole, unzipping himself as he went. His dick was already hard as he shoved it through.

“Can I get in on that?” Warrington asked.

“A hundred galleons on less than two minutes,” Draco confirmed. “Sure.”

Warrington whooped excitedly and quickly joined Nott at the wall, pushing his erect member through the second hole.

“ _BACK TO WORK SLAVE!_ ” Nott bellowed. “ _WE WANT TO CUM ON YOUR FACE!_ ”

Weasley stopped half way through putting the dress back on and stared at the two penises that had reappeared. For the briefest of moments a look of devastation passed over her face, but then she schooled her features into a more neutral expression and began undressing again. This time she smoothly removed her bra and panties without any obvious hesitation.

There was no way Draco could take a second blow job – he’d be out of action for hours after that first one – but he did enjoy the sight of Weasley’s lithe and naked body walking back to the wall. She looked for all the world as if she were unconcerned by the whole thing. Draco was hugely impressed, but there were tiny cracks in her facade that gave her away. She was clearly channelling every ounce of Gryffindor courage and bravado to get herself through this.

As he’d suspected, Weasley had learnt another trick or two from making Bletchley and Pucey orgasm. Nott was putty in her hands in a matter of seconds. Draco kept an eye on his watch and at precisely one minute and three seconds his friend started ejaculating wildly all over the kneeling redhead’s face. Weasley was absolutely merciless – she played him like a violin, forcing him to blow his wad over and over and over until he lost all control of his limbs. Nott fell backwards, yanking his still-squirting cock from her hand. He landed on the floor twitching and groaning, with his dick spraying cum in all directions.

On the other side of the glass Weasley feigned a shrug of indifference and crawled over to Warrington’s dick.

Draco leaned over Nott’s helplessly twitching body. “You owe me a hundred galleons,” he observed.

Warrington lasted just thirty two seconds.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to complete this story in the next two chapters, but it might take a while. I've barely started writing them...


End file.
